


The Curious Commander

by UltimateSin



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSin/pseuds/UltimateSin
Summary: Commander Shepard had known from an early age he was at least a little different to the kids he grew up with as he grew up in space, moving from station to station, his parents happily serving the Alliance. Following in their footsteps, he joined the service and continued to feel different. He enjoyed the company of women for a time, but there was something deep inside him that needed satisfying, an urge it took time for him to comprehend. Once he finally understood, and unleashed the animal inside, the galaxy had better watch itself. He was about to satisfy his curiosity.Relationships and characters updated when they occur.
Relationships: David Anderson/Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Nihlus Kryik/Male Shepard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Shepard Blows His Captain (Shepard x Anderson)

**Author's Note:**

> If this story looks familiar, it was originally uploaded by another author on this site but it disappeared a while ago, much to my disappointment and maybe to yours as well. I got in contact with him and asked what happened. He'd lost interest in this as he has numerous other projects, so I asked if I could take on the job of trying to finish it. He happily agree, sending me everything he'd written.
> 
> So here it is again. I'd love to hear your thoughts regarding the original chapters that were submitted, and any ideas you might have regarding the sort of Shepard who just loves the company of men.
> 
> I was a guest for a long time, only recently taking on a username so I could submit some of my own work.

I don’t think people realise that you can be confused about yourself in many different ways for many years before you finally have an epiphany, discovering something new and wondrous that you perhaps didn’t expect, or never considered. Or maybe you had, but were afraid to admit it to yourself. Regarding my own circumstances, I guess it was a little bit of everything.

Growing up in space, the lone child of two Alliance officers, it wasn’t what you’d call an ordinary childhood, moving from planet to planet, station to station, more times than I cared to remember. It meant friendships were difficult to form, and those that I did manage to make were fleeting at best, before I was whisked off to another new home, a new school, new people to meet.

But despite that, I knew when going through puberty that I was feeling a little different to the rest, or at least that’s what I thought. Like most teenagers, I probably thought the world revolved around me and my little problems. My grades at school were okay, parents were generally happy with me, I was relatively happy in my life. Though I didn’t have what I’d call close friends, I still managed to not be a social outcast. Managed to get girlfriends, and I was happy with them. The older I got, the more I progressed with them, so by the time I was preparing to leave for the Marines, I lost my virginity to a girl I had known for longer than most. We’d made a pact and went through with it. It was nice and all, but at the end of it, something was… missing. I just couldn’t put my finger on it.

Heading into the forces was an eye opening experience. I was used to life around a base, so hearing yelled, or being yelled at, wasn’t a surprise. Once thing I learned quickly is that there’s no privacy. You shower, shit, piss, sleep, brush your teeth, get dressed, and whatever else in front of everyone. As the forces were now mixed, we were warned about no fraternisation. That simply meant you took care of yourself, and you soon got used to hearing guys beat their meat, and women fondle themselves. Most of the time, people tried to be quiet, but you got the occasional show off.

With all the skin on display, you do become a little desensitised to nudity. Everyone checked out everyone during the first few days, of course. Men checking dicks. Women checking dicks. Men judging breasts. Women judging breasts. Men might pop a boner every now and then, but after a while, no-one gave a shit. You learned in school that, sometimes, a dick just wanted to get hard.

It was tough work but I passed out with flying colours, top of my class, and ready to progress. We were given leave to celebrate, and after a quick stop to see the parents, I headed out with friends to party away. It was a great week of sun, sea and sex. Walking around as proper Marines, I’d happily admit that we flaunted it, and women definitely came looking. I don’t think any of us went to bed alone the entire time we were there, different woman each night.

But still something niggled inside me. It wasn’t the basically anonymous sex. The girls were usually pretty, they liked sex as much as myself, and were willing partners, but there was just something not satisfying about it all. Don’t get me wrong, I got rock hard, had learned to eat pussy, and always came hard, but… I don’t know how to explain it.

I honestly thought I could be interested in guys. I’d given it some thought over the years, but I can honestly say I never looked at a guy and thought ‘He’s cute. I’d like to fuck him.’ I knew guys could be bloody attractive. I looked in the mirror and knew I had looks, and I always received glances from men and women when strolling along.

Progressing well in my career, I thought it was going to come to a grinding halt with what happened on Torfan. What an absolute fucking debacle that was. It was basically a revenge mission for what happened to Elysium, and some of the things I saw happen still remain fresh in my mind. We slaughtered them, that’s the best way to put it. But a lot of innocents died, and nearly my entire company was wiped out at the same time, as the batarians and their allies refused to give an inch. At the end, I was expecting an inquest and the book thrown at me. Instead, I’m given more than one medal and my name soon becomes rather well know, though I’m also given another epithet.

The Butcher of Torfan.

It was after the medal ceremony that my life started to change, and that one thing that had been bugging me started to make sense. I was by myself, drowning some drinks, the medal in its case on the bar, when I was joined by a man in Alliance uniform. I glanced at him for a moment. Dark skin. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Older than myself. And a superior officer, so I at least nodded. “Sir.”

“Shepard,” he replied, his voice low, “Name is Anderson. Captain David Anderson.”

“Lieutenant John Shepard. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised people know me considering my face has been all over the news. And I’m sure you already knew my name.”

“Not happy about it?”

I shrugged. “Not my place to say, sir.”

“Regrets?”

“What, about Torfan? None whatsoever. Bastards had it coming. Lost a lot of men though. Many of them didn’t deserve what happened to them. They died doing a good thing though.”

“So it’s just the fanfare?”

“I’d prefer to remain anonymous. Being a public face makes me a target.”

“You’re currently going through the N-program correct?”

I glanced at him again, sipping my drink. “You’re well informed, sir.”

“I have to be, Shepard. I’m here for a reason. I’m looking for recruits and your name was the first on the list. I’m looking for recruits to crew a new ship. New design class, joint human and turian build.”

“Why do you want me, sir?”

“Because I need the best for my crew, and you’re it.”

“Position?”

“Executive Officer. So there’s a promotion in the cards.” He paused before asking, “Want to see it?”

“The ship?” He nodded. I looked around to see an empty bar, so downed the drink and nodded. “Sure, let’s go.”

He led the way to the Alliance docks, where we actually had to pass through security and he signed me in, before we were led to what was almost a secret part of the docks, seeing panels lined up well out into space, and a roof and ceiling that contained only one ship. “There she is,” Anderson pointed out, leading me down the docking bay arm. He keyed a code and led me onto the ship. The power was on, lights were shining, but it was otherwise silent. He led me around the ship before he opened a door, leading into what looked like his private quarters. He took a seat as I sat on the edge of the bed. “What do you think?”

“It’s a great ship, sir.”

“I’m glad you think that. So, I’ll give you the choice. You can either be recruited for this or you’ll end up doing god only knows what, probably rotating around ships and planets. Here, you have a secure position for as long as I deem necessary.”

“I’ll never look a gift horse, but there has to be a catch here somewhere.”

He smirked and I figured there was. “There is, Shepard. Just one. Could be a big one. Could be a small one. Go close and lock the door for me. Please.”

It wasn’t exactly a strange request, so I did, turning around to see he’d unbuttoned his trousers, his half erect cock sitting against his shirt. I came to a stop, unable to stop the “Oh,” that escaped me.

“You’re a good looking kid, Shepard. Read your jacket. Currently single. List of anonymous partners but nothing lasting longer than a night, it seems.”

“True. But…”

He beckoned me forward. “Come here, Shepard.” I’ll admit, I couldn’t help staring at his cock. I’m sure it wasn’t full erect, but it was already thick and seemed to be growing as I approached. “I’m sure you’ve already figured out that I have interests, Shepard. So, all I want from you is… well, you. Be with me here, this one time, and I guarantee you a place on this ship and the eventing command.”

“This could be seen as blackmail, sir.”

“Perhaps, but I’m left with a feeling that you’ll have fun and be left wanting more.”

“What makes you say that?”

“The evidence is there, Shepard. In how you’ve lived your life so far.”

I stood before him. I could have unleashed a physical attack and then simply walk away. Though my word against his. Wouldn’t look good. I could simply deny him and see what happened next. I might not get a place on the ship, but he seemed like he wanted me for the job anyway. But, I’ll admit, a part of me actually enjoyed the coercion. I do him this favour, and I’m guaranteed a spot and eventual command. Might even get it quicker if I kept him really happy.

So without being told, I dropped to my knees as he spread his legs. Grasping his cock, I realised that was the first one I’d touched beside my own. He thickened as I held it, looking up to meet his eyes, before I just shrugged, lean forward, and gave it a lick. “Good, Shepard,” he whispered, “That’s good.”

It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, so started to lick up and down his shaft, noticing his head glisten and I licked that, tasting what I assumed was pre-cum. He gasped when I licked his sensitive head. Meanwhile, I was getting excited myself, needing to shuffle to allow my cock at least some freedom. “Get it out if you want, Shepard. I’m not just having fun here.”

I sat back for a moment, undoing my belt and trousers, lowering my fly and lowering everything, looking down to see my cock spring out. And I was rock hard. I was even surprised by it. I looked up at Anderson, who looked amused. “Impressive specimen, Shepard. Very impressive.”

“Thanks. You can thank my parents for it if you ever meet them.”

That made him laugh as he beckoned me forward. No point continuing to lick it, I felt this urge to suck him. I’d never felt that desire until then, but having dropped to my knees and being present the opportunity, I knew immediately I wanted to suck his cock. And I wanted to make him cum. And I wanted to taste it.

Having not done it before, I’m sure it was a little awkward as I slowly swallowed his cock. I felt his hand on the back of my head, gentle, as if guiding me. “Good, Shepard. Not done this before, have you?”

“No, sir.”

“But I knew you’d do it the moment I saw you. I can judge people. You’ve been wanting this your entire life.”

“What?”

“The cock, Shepard.”

Whether he was right or wrong, I couldn’t be sure. But I was soon taking at least two-thirds of his cock in my mouth, remembering to breath though my nose as my head was soon bobbing up and down, drooling spit down his shaft. While focusing on him, I stroked myself at the same time, looking up, hoping to meet his approving eyes. “Yes, Shepard, you are very good. One moment.” He stood up, kicking the chair away, so now I didn’t have to bend down as far. Staying on my knees, I moved my hands up his legs, remembering what some of the girls had done for me. He was making certain sounds that suggested he was getting excited.

So was I, now really starting to stroke myself.

“Yes, Shepard,” he hissed, “Just a little more.”

I was now eager for him to cum as well, really working his cock with my mouth and tongue. Still not sure I was doing it right, but whatever I was doing seemed to work, though I think just the situation itself was turning us both on. This was expressively forbidden in regulations, though let’s be honest, those rules were ignored quote often. You’d have to be doing something flagrant to actually be court martialled. With no-one else on the ship, we could so as we pleased.

He groaned loudly one last time, no warning before I felt him shoot his first rope of cum into my mouth. I gagged slightly, simply because it was unexpected, feeling it dribble out of my mouth, as more of his hot, salty cum flooded my mouth. I’ll admit I spat most of it out, simply because it was unexpected, but I did swallow a bit of it, and it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Whatever the case, he seemed pleased with what I’d done for him, reaching back to grab the chair and taking a seat. I sat back on my knees, hands wrapped around my cock. “Are you going to finish yourself off?” he asked.

“Doing it now seems pointless. It was more fun when doing something.”

That made his eyebrows raise. “You’d never been with a man, have you?”

“No, sir.”

“Yet you seemed rather willing…”

“I’ve always been open minded, sir. I can’t say I’ve exactly thought about it, but you know those quiet thoughts in the back of your mind, that you know are there, but they only whisper. Well, when you presented yourself in such a manner, one of those whispers suddenly turned full volume.”

“So… How are you feeling right now then?”

I gave it a thought. “Content, sir. The fact you may have coerced me into sucking your cock? Actually, I found that rather thrilling. Quite… naughty, like we were both doing something we shouldn’t be doing, but damn we’re doing it anyway.”

“Would you be interested in more, Shepard?”

“More… blowjobs?”

“Well, yes, but also more… sexual activity. Having never been with a man, Shepard, I can only assume you’ve never had someone inside you.”

“No, sir. Honestly, it’s perhaps another one of those whispers.”

“How does that thought appeal to you now?”

“I’ve just sucked your cock, sir. Taking the next step isn’t that big a deal considering.” I paused before asking, “Sir, I can assume I’m going to be on board this ship whenever it finally heads out. I can only assume that, what you are saying, is that you’d like a physical liaison between us at times? Stress relief, let’s call it.”

“In a way, yes, Shepard. This was a test, if you want to call it that way. If you had said no, I would have let it go and still recruited you. But I knew you would say yes, but I just had to get you to take that leap, with a gentle push. So, I can assure you that you will be part of this ship. I am intrigued as to if you’d want to do this again?”

“Just physical. Not like a relationship or anything?” That made him laugh, which made me laugh too. “Just making sure, sir.”

“Purely physical, Shepard. I know you’d want to release stress as well. This ship is going to be cramped. Privacy at a premium. You could occasionally come join me in here, suck my cock, maybe enjoy a little action otherwise.”

“You mean sex, sir.”

“I mean sex, Shepard. How does that sound to you?”

I gave it a thought. Again, one of those things I’d never really contemplated. The thought of being with another man then and there? It was appealing, therefore I replied, “Sounds good to me, sir.”

“You still haven’t cum, Shepard.”

I looked down to see my cock was still hard. “Take off your clothes, Shepard, and get on the bed. Before you concern yourself, I’m not going to fuck you, but I’m going to show you something you’ll definitely grow to love.”

Feeling confident he wouldn’t just try and fuck me, I stripped off, noticing his eyes take in my physique, as I’d spent years fighting, in the gym, earning plenty of scars, and I’d covered an entire arm in a tattoo, with various others dotted around me. Feeling a little awkward, I sat on the bed as he disrobed as well, sitting on the bed, moving my legs apart and telling me to lie back. Grabbing a pillow, he placed that under my lower back and poured some lube on his finger, feeling him poke and prod my hole. I shuddered when he did that. The only time I’d had anything up there was when the doctor was performing a physical, and that was in no way intimate.

“You’re going to feel a little pressure, Shepard. Once I know you’re ready, I’m going to massage you inside and you’re going to cum, probably harder than you ever have.”

“You mean my prostate, sir. I know about that.”

“Good. Then just enjoy it, Shepard.”

Feeling him slide a finger into me wasn’t an entirely new experience, but it was still difficult to relax for a few seconds. Once he could see I was comfortable, he slid a second one in, gently thrusting them into me, offering me the bottle of lube so I could really go to town on my cock. I wasn’t worried about being blown, as he was doing me a favour with what he was doing.

When he touched my prostate, I nearly came immediately, pumping my cock fast as he continued to press into it. “Oh my god,” I moaned, almost riding his fingers as he started to pump into me a little faster.

“Don’t hold back, Shepard,” he said softly, “Cum whenever you want.”

I groaned loudly, feeling the urge to cum getting higher and higher until my cock basically shot by itself, aiming so it landed almost at my chin, firing streak after streak of cum into my chest. I’m fairly sure it was the biggest load I’ve ever fired in my life, and the euphoria was almost like a drug high. It took me a few seconds to finally relax, feeling Anderson continue to finger me until he could see I couldn’t take anymore, removing them and wiping them on a towel. “How was that?” he asked.

“Oh my god…” I didn’t know what else to say.

“Think of how good it will feel if someone slid their cock into you, Shepard.”

I was hooked already. “Agreed, sir.”

“You should probably have a shower before you get dressed. I’ll sort out all the details for your transfer. If you want, we can find a way to celebrate.” I could only chuckle as his tone couldn’t be missed. “Yes, I know, Shepard. Easy to figure out, but I’m now assuming you’ll be interested.”

“Definitely, sir.”

After I showered and dressed, Anderson escorted me off the ship, and no-one would have been any the wiser about what we’d just done. I saluted as we parted, receiving a message from the man no more than ten minutes later, stating we should meet at the same time, the next day, for a further debriefing.

That was something to definitely look forward to.


	2. Shepard's Fucked By His Captain (Shepard x Anderson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of things for the future. I'm going to eliminate most of the romantic elements that were creeping into the story. I'd like this to be nothing but full on smut, just hard sex between Shepard and many men, whether characters from the Mass Effect world or original characters.
> 
> If there are suggestions or idea you have, put them down and I'll see what I can do.

After that first time with Anderson, we didn’t just leap straight into having sex. Being an older man, and realising that I was quite inexperienced in dealing with men, the very next time we met, I spent nearly the entire time naked, between his legs, sucking his dick. I enjoyed every second of it, as he gave me plenty of pointers on what to say, what would make a man feel great, what would make him cum quickly, and also what I could also do to make it enjoyable.

I made him cum twice. The first time, he pulled out and fired onto my face, which I found rather amusing. It felt warm and sticky, much like it did when I came on myself after jerking off. He was polite enough to hand me a towel to clean off my face. “How did you find that?” he asked.

“Amusing but also… erotic.”

“Done it to a woman before?”

Shrugging, I admitted, “Once or twice.”

“How good were they at sucking your dick?”

“Well, some were okay. Some were really enthusiastic, good technique. Some did it just because they thought it was expected.”

“I’m sure you’ve realised by now that I don’t give, Shepard. Do you understand?” I nodded. “However, you haven’t really found yourself in all this yet. Still really new. You will have to find what sort of role you enjoy. Are you aware of the terms?” I nodded. “Good. Do some research already?”

“Last night, sir. I figured I might as well read up about it.”

“I’m a dominant top, Shepard. I expect my partner to pleasure me, and they will receive pleasure by pleasuring me. What I did for you yesterday was a gift. Normally, I would make you cum by fucking you, as trust me, you’ll soon learn how great an orgasm feels when someone is buried inside you. But while you’re learning with me, you might know that you want the same thing, so will have to find someone who will be basically a submissive bottom for you. Or, you can be someone who likes both roles, so you’ll switch, or be versatile. The choice is yours, Shepard. Much of it will depend on your partner or partners. And that’s just the start, Shepard. How much experience did you have with women, apart from just the regular things?”

“You mean oral and sex?” He nodded. “Honestly, not much more than that. As you seem to know, most were just one nighters or a casual fling of a few days. Not really enough time to do much.”

“And, be honest with me, were you always satisfied with them?”

“Well, I always had an orgasm, but… I’ll admit, there always seemed to be something missing.” I looked down at his groin. “Maybe you were right, but I still don’t really get it.”

“Ever heard of Freud?” I nodded, chuckling away. “He had a theory that suggested that all humans were inherently bisexual. Some were flagrant, they’d sleep with anyone and everyone. However, most wouldn’t even be aware, as it would be buried far down in this subconscious, and it’s never acted upon. Others repress that side of themselves. But this goes for people who are homosexuals. They’re also bisexuals, so would also have yearnings for the opposite sex, perhaps suppressing that. Even though he’s been dead centuries, people still debate if it’s all just nonsense, but I like to believe there’s an element of truth.”

“What about you, sir?”

“I was once married, Shepard. Happily, I might add. But when we divorced, I went a bit wild. One night, I ended up in a bar that was full of men. Finding myself being hit on by more men in one night than women in my entire life was an eye-opener. Eventually this young man started flirting with me heavily, and when he took the chance to kiss me, it simply opened my eyes, Shepard. To a whole other realm of possibilities. He was the first man I fucked, that very night. Haven’t looked back since.”

“Dabble with women?”

“When the mood takes me, but I would admit to a preference for men nowadays.”

The second time I made him cum, he held my head in place as he fired into my mouth. It was a little weird at first, and I couldn’t help swallow some of it. The stroking of my head was gentle, as he said, “Good, Shepard. That’s really good.”

Pulling his cock free, I’ll admit I looked up, eager for his approval. I wanted to please him, which didn’t surprise me, but it was a feeling that I _had_ to please him, to make myself happy. I swallowed down the rest of his cum, admittedly pulling a slight face, before he pulled my head forward to take his cock again. “Just clean it, Shepard. You did well.”

Once he was satisfied, I sat back on my knees, amused that I was still fully clothed. “Are you hard, Shepard?”

“God yes.”

“Okay, sit on the bed and get your cock out.”

I did as he asked. He brought over a bottle of lube while he lowered a vidscreen. “Have you ever watched gay porn, Shepard?”

“Once or twice, out of curiosity.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“It was… hot. The sex was something else. But there was something missing. I wasn’t sure what it was.”

Anderson sat next to me as he turned on the system and he had a treasure trove of videos. He selected one and flicked it on. It was nothing but sex with a military theme, which wasn’t a real surprise. As I watched men suck cock, men fuck and be fucked, I poured some lube on my cock and started to pump it. Anderson simply sat next to me and watched, flicking between different videos. Honestly, all of them were appealing, and I started to imagine myself in the different scenarios, and surprised myself by wanting to be the bottom more often than not.

As turned as I was after pleasing Anderson, I was never going to last long, groaning loudly as I emptied myself all over his floor. Thankfully it was flooring that could be cleaned easily, but I had to relax into Anderson next to me, feeling an arm wrap around shoulders. I raised my hand and cleaned it, not terrified of my own cum any longer.

“Feel better, Shepard?”

“God yes.”

“Good. You deserved that orgasm after pleasing me. Never mind the mess, that will be cleaned up. You should clean yourself up in the bathroom.”

After I’d done that, he was dressed and professional again, as was I. He gestured for us to leave, and we headed out together. “There’s still some time before the ship will head out, Shepard. You’ll probably be able to finish your N-program training.”

“That long?”

“There will be a series of trials first, then one last trail before the ship goes into service. That will be some time yet.”

“Okay.” I know I sounded disappointed, which seemed to amuse him.

“I know you ship out shortly, Shepard. We should meet here tomorrow, one last time. If you want, we can explore further.”

“I’d like that, sir.”

“Good. Glad to hear it. I’ll see you tomorrow, Shepard.”

That night, I spent most of the night on the extranet, flicking through various video sites, trying to find the genre of porn I liked the most. I found a few that really appealed, and in my small hotel room, I definitely jerked off more than once. While I was jerking off though, I felt this sensation that I never really felt before. While jerking off, I wanted to feel something inside me at the same time. Whether it just sat inside me, or was thrusting away, I couldn’t be sure, but I was left feeling that I either had to find someone to do that, or perhaps find myself a toy to play with. I knew women purchased such things, why not men?

Jerking off the second time later that night, my cock coated in lube, I took a picture with my omni-tool and sent it to Anderson, hoping he opened it in privacy. Thankfully, he did, stating he was on the ship, but that he appreciated the picture. When he sent one back, of his own cock lubed up, I definitely licked my lips in anticipation. It was then that I realised that was the first ever dick pic I’d ever sent, which made me laugh. Then I thought I’d send him something else, starting to record as I pumped my cock until I came all over myself. I sent him that one. It took him a little longer to reply to that.

_That was gorgeous, Shepard. I can’t wait to make you do the same tomorrow. Goodnight. DA_

Concentrating on anything was difficult the next day. I was busy completing the final paperwork before I headed to finish N7 training. Being distracted didn’t help, as I needed to be fully focused when undergoing the final mission, as it could literally kill me if I made a mistake. But as I worked, I was constantly distracted by thoughts of what I’d been doing the past two days. It was a real eye-opening experience, curious as to what would happen that night, and left wondering what would happen afterwards.

Heading back to the docking bay later that evening, I was allowed through with a simple signing of the datapad, heading straight for the ship, Anderson waiting at the airlock for me. Walking inside, he made sure it was locked before we walked in, heading straight for his quarters. Telling me to wait, he disappeared into the bathroom for a couple of minutes, returning without any clothing, and he asked I disrobe as well. Once I’d done that, he joined me in the bathroom, where we enjoyed a shower together, and it was there that he ‘prepared’ me, so to speak. Nothing erotic about that but it would ensure no accidents later. “This is something you’ll always need to be mindful of. It does happen, there’s sometimes nothing you can do about it, but there is always preparation, Shepard.”

Satisfied I was ready, we headed back out into the bathroom, where he sat on the edge of the bed and gestured to the ground between his legs. I did so immediately, and wasted no time running my tongue up and down his cock. As he’d said, nothing but physical. Nothing romantic, like kissing, teasing, and other things you would do. This was nothing but a physical release, and we were both enjoying it.

I was still inexperienced when it came to sucking cock, but I put everything I’d learned into pleasing him them. He seemed happy, moaning softly or whispering my name, his hand on the back of my head as I tried to swallow as much of his cock as possible. I still couldn’t take his entire length, almost desperate to do so. I gagged more than once, which made him lift my head. “Shepard, trust me, you don’t need to. While impressive, what’s important is that you enjoy it too. Focus on our mutual enjoyment. Trust me, I’m going to cum.”

“Yes, sir,” I replied, licking around the head of his cock, earning a hiss as I lowered my head again. This time, I didn’t try to take his entire length, instead focusing on just bringing him to orgasm.

“Yes, Shepard, very good,” he stated softly, now feeling him start to move his body, and I’d learned when he did that, he was getting close. So I knew to move faster, tighten my lips, more action with my tongue, almost suck the cum out of him if possible. I made noises of feigned frustration, now wanting him to cum for me. I could feel his body tense as he got closer still…

Then I received my reward. I was ready for it this time, allowing his cum to fill my mouth, shot after shot. He seemed to realise what I’d done, as he told me he was going to take his cock out so I could close my mouth, sitting back a little as he took a couple of deep breaths first. “Show me, Shepard.” I opened my mouth and he seemed to smile approvingly. “Very good, Shepard. Do you want to swallow it?” I nodded, more eagerly than I would have imagined. “Well, you earned it, Shepard, so enjoy.”

I swallowed it down slowly, savouring each little gulp. It still had a unique taste, but I was already learning to enjoy it. I guess, if I did it enough, I wouldn’t be able to get enough of it. Leaning forward, I clean his cock as he expected, not even having to tell me, earning another gentle caress of my head before he gestured for me to stand. “Get on the bed, Shepard.”

I’ll admit this is when nerves did start to hit me. Thinking about it, watching porn of it was one thing, but actually going through with it was another. I didn’t hesitate, immediately getting on the bed, on my elbow and knees as instructed, but he could see I was a little tense. I glanced back as he got on the bed with things we needed. “Okay, so we need lube, obviously. Some wet wipes and a towel, just in case, though we’ll need to clean up anyway. Do you want me to wear a condom?”

“God no.”

“Good. I don’t wear them anyway, and STDs are a rarity anyway. Have to start fucking... varren or something nowadays to get a disease.” He poured some lube onto my arse, feeling him rub it up and down my crack, giving me cheeks a firm squeeze. “Would be a shame not to cum in this fine arse, anyway,” he murmured.

He spent time just helping me relax, pouring something that seemed to be oil on my back, giving me a semi-massage. It worked, as I immediately relaxed as his hands eventually moved back, feeling fingers gently poke and prod me. When he finally slid two of them in me, it was surprisingly easy, gasping before I moaned gently, enjoying the feeling. “Good, Shepard, don’t clench. Just enjoy.”

“Can I touch myself?”

He chuckled. “Not yet, Shepard, not yet. Give it time. There’s a chance you might not even have to touch yourself anyway.”

He moved from two fingers to three once he seemed assured I was okay and that simply felt better, almost moving my body back, feeling his free hand run up and down my back, keeping me nice and relaxed. “Sir,” I moaned.

“Yes, call me that, Shepard. I definitely like that.”

When his fingers disappeared, I did groan in disappointment, though when I felt something larger rest against my crack, I glanced back to see his lube covered cock resting against me. “Have you thought about this moment, Shepard?” I nodded. “How do you feel at this very moment?”

“Excited. Almost breathless with anticipation.”

“Perfect. Just the way I wanted you. Now, just try to relax your entire body. You’ll want to clench, almost want to force me out. It will feel weird at first, but trust me, it’ll feel a whole lot better very quickly.”

I nodded as I felt his cock press against me a few times, letting me just get used to the idea of his cock sliding into me. Then he pushed more firmly, and that’s when I felt him start to stretch my arsehole, taking it slow as slowly but surely, my arse accepted the head of his cock. I think we were both holding our breaths, as when it finally slipped inside, we both breathed. He let me get comfortable before he slid some more into me. It was weird, I’ll admit that, but just the act of being stretched in such a manner felt… wonderful, to be honest.

He gently started to thrust, and with each thrust forward, he gave me a little more until, after a few minutes, he’d buried his entire cock inside me. I glanced back to see it. “Take a picture, sir.”

He opened his omni-tool and snapped, and my one pinged a few seconds later, opening it to see his thick cock completely buried in my arse. “It’s as good as it looks, Shepard.”

Resting hands on my hips, he slowly started to fuck me. I positioned myself, resting my head on the bed, glancing back to see his body thrust, and I moaned constantly, my body eager to take him. “Your cock is thick, sir.”

“It is, Shepard. Do you like it?”

“God yes, sir. I hope they’re all like this!”

That made him chuckle again, and he upped the tempo a little bit more, before stopping to apply more lube, sliding his cock back into me again, upping the tempo still further. “Yes, sir, yes,” I moaned.

He didn’t reply, seeing his face was now one of concentration. He met my eyes and grinned. “You’re the first virgin I’ve had in quite a while, Shepard. It’s quite the turn on.”

“I’m honoured, sir.”

“So am I, trust me.”

He eventually moved to change the angle, and that’s when it started to feel even better, and he changed the way he thrust, with deeper strokes, getting a little harder at the same time. That made me grunt a few times, though it wasn’t painful, it was just a natural reaction. I could feel cum now starting to leak from my cock though I didn’t touch it, wondering if we would be proven correct, though I did lower my body, spreading my legs wider, and he lowered his body down, feeling his hands on the bed. “Very good, Shepard,” he grunted, “This will feel even better.”

He now started to fuck me a little harder still. God, it was the best thing I’d ever felt, left wondering why I hadn’t done it years before. All I knew is that I wanted him to keep going for as long as possible before he left a load inside me. Then I’d want him again later. And again later. Then I’d leave and probably be distracted, so best we fuck for as long as possible.

He was never going to last long that first time, and he warned me he was getting close. “Inside me, sir. You know we both want that,” I said softly.

He grunted as he started to fuck me just a little harder, and that was enough for him to reach his own climax, burying himself as I felt his cock throb within me, and I swear I felt his cum fire inside me as well. It was… almost a religious experience, like I’d found god, or something. All I knew is that this was what I’d been searching for, the thing that was missing. I knew this would be my life going forward, though I would continue to search for other things to fulfil me at the same time. Curiosity may have killed the cat, it wasn’t going to stop me.

Once he stopped thrusting, he pulled out and relaxed on the bed next to me. I sat up, feeling his cum already start to dribble out and I’ll admit I chuckled at the feeling. His cock was still relatively hard, and mine was definitely dripping plenty of pre-cum. “Give me a few minutes, Shepard, then we can continue. I took a little something to help me say hard so we can go for as long as possible.”

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate it.”

“We’re here for mutual satisfaction, Shepard. And what I can see is that you really need to cum as well.”

He was right. The feeling had slightly subsided but I was definitely experiencing what they called blue balls, that dull ache you had when completely turned on, really needing a release, but you just couldn’t find the time. I gave him time to recover before he moved into position, resting his head on a few pillows and beckoning me to sit on his lap. This bit I could figure out myself as I’d seen enough women ride me to know what to do. Still, I had to be careful sliding down his cock, I wasn’t used to that just yet, but he could see I was learning and adjusting, and when I sat down completely on his cock, I definitely grinned.

“Picture, sir.”

He did it again, this time making sure I was in the entre photo, hard cock at attention and his cock definitely inside me. Then he let me just ride him, and that was probably the best yet. Leaning over to grab the lube, I put some on my cock and was soon pumping it, desperate to cum. Bouncing up and down on his cock was pure bliss, and it hit all the right spots inside me, as I was soon moaning loudly. “Sir, your cock…”

“You want to cum, Shepard?”

“More than anything, sir.”

“Then cum, Shepard. Feel that release.”

I bounced hard a couple of times, really wanting to feel him inside me before I groaned loudly and cum practically fired from my cock. The first shot hit him in the face, the second the chin, subsequent shots streaking across his chest. I nearly went entirely limp, resting down on my left hand, still pumping with my right, cock still rock hard despite the load I’d just fired. I managed to raise my hand and gave it a lick, before I simply had to stop. “How was that, Shepard?”

“Best… orgasm… ever… sir…”

“I’m glad you like it, Shepard. I’m sure you’ll grow to love the position, and find different ways of riding a man so you can really feel his cock inside you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Now, I’m of the mind to fucking you again, Shepard. Take five minutes, then get on your back.”

We enjoyed a glass of water each, as we were both now sweating heavily. His eyes definitely looked over my body and it was obvious he liked what he saw. I wasn’t sure how old he was, at least fifteen years at a guess, but being Alliance Navy, he had to stay in top physical condition. The muscles might have wearied but he still looked in fine form.

Lying down on my back, he placed the pillow under my lower back again before he grabbed my legs, spreading them wide and pushing them back. I swear I felt my arsehole open up when he did that as he instructed me to hold them. Once I did, I got into position, carefully sliding his cock in again. Once he had given me his entire length, he leaned forward to meet my eyes. “Now, Shepard, I’m going to give you a warning. I’m going to give you a good hard fuck now. If it gets too much, all you need do is say to stop, and I will. Remember, mutual enjoyment.”

“Okay, sir.”

“I’m sure you’ll love this, Shepard. And once you realise you’ll do, you’ll always want it.”

He gently spread my legs a little further as I could hold them in place without using my hands as he leaned forward, and started to pump into my arse. Slow, deep thrusts at first, causing me to moan loudly with each one, though I was definitely smiling as well. He quickly picked up the tempo, feeling his cock drive into me, no surprise I was rock hard again as he was instantly hitting me where it felt the best. Within a few minutes, his cock was properly pumping into me, able to lift my head to watch his cock thrust in and out almost in a blur. “Fuck yes, sir,” I moaned.

“Fantastic arse, Shepard. Glad you were a virgin.”

“Seems my teacher was the perfect instructor.”

That earned a grin as he focused on the enjoyment of fucking me, doing certain things, like ensuring he was what he called balls deep inside me, eventually grabbing my legs and putting them over his shoulders, slightly moving my body, and I swear he felt even deeper then. He eventually just spread my legs as far as possible for the deepest penetration possible. By now, he was driving into me. My hand was pumping my cock again. “Yes, sir, keep going,” I moaned.

“Great piece of arse, Shepard,” he grunted.

“Yours whenever you want, sir.”

That made him chuckle. “Bound to distract both of us.”

He lasted longer than the first time, but every man has his limits, and he was soon groaning loudly, warning that he was getting close again. I urged him to hold on, pumping my cock with my hand as fast as I could, but having cum so recently, I didn’t know if I would again. In the end, he came before I could finish, burying his cock inside me and I definitely felt him fill me up again with his cum. Then he had to relax, resting on his forearms, his cock still deep inside me, gentle thrusts that helped me eventually cum myself. That meant I had to relax as well before he pulled out and rested next to me.

Grabbing the wet wipes, I wiped myself down first, though I did enjoy a bit of my cum, before I passed him some as well. I was tempted to clean up his cock, despite it being in my arse, but he didn’t request it and he seemed happy enough cleaning up himself. We then lay back with another glass of water, and I couldn’t help chuckle.

“What?” he asked.

“My future CO is fucking me. I do wonder what my parents would say.”

He chuckled. “Sexual liaisons are rife, Shepard. Don’t believe it doesn’t happen. If you’re equal in rank, they’ll generally turn a blind eye. This? It would cause problems.”

“Best we don’t get caught then.”

“On mission, we would obviously avoid it most of the time. The chances of getting caught on such a small ship would be high. And I don’t believe this room is completely soundproofed, so people would hear.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Have you enjoyed it, Shepard?”

“Absolutely. Call it an eye-opening experience. Now I’m wondering what else I can do.”

“The galaxy is your oyster, Shepard. You can either find someone as a partner who fulfils your needs, or do what a lot of us in the service do. Just enjoy it when you can with someone you find attractive.”

“Glad you find me attractive, sir.”

“I’m not the only one, Shepard. I’m not the only one.”

I did wonder what he meant by that, but didn’t give it any further thought. We eventually headed into the shower to wash, going separately so there was no more fooling around, before we headed back to the airlock. “I’m looking forward to your permanent arrival on this ship, Shepard. Professionally speaking, I think it will be a great success. Personally, I’m hoping that, one day, there might be an opportunity for a little more fun.”

“I hope so too, sir.”

We shook hands, which was a little weird considering he’d just been fucking me, but there wasn’t intimacy between us in that way. We hadn’t kissed the entire time. With a final glance and wave, he closed the airlock as I headed back to my hotel and to the N-program. By the time I completed the final stage, the _Normandy_ would be just about ready to take me on board.


	3. Shepard's Fucked by a Spectre (Shepard x Nihlus)

Completing the N7 level of the program was the hardest thing I’d ever and would probably do in my life. But it was worth it. Completely worth it. The respect I earned, even from those many ranks above, couldn’t be beaten. Wearing that N7 symbol had me walking ten feet tall, self-confident, almost a little arrogant at times. But it was because I’d practically looked death in the face, laughed in mockery, spat and then shot him to death.

After the passing out ceremony, at which my mother was able to attend, I received the new I had been expecting. “You are to report to the SSV Normandy, effective immediately,” Admiral Hackett stated, “Your Commanding Officer will be Captain David Anderson.”

I nodded. “Met him once before, sir. He’s a good man.”

“He is. It’s an honour to work for such a man.”

“Anything else, sir?”

“No, Shepard. That is all.” I saluted, a gesture he returned, before he turned and strode away. Mother came up, doting me with affection as always, which simply made me laugh. Though she couldn’t stay for long, as always, but we managed to spend at least a couple of hours together, enjoying lunch and a drink, before she had to get a shuttle back to her own ship. She was now rising in the ranks just like her son, though she joked that I’d probably outrank her in the end.

I reported to the _Normandy_ the next morning. Anderson knew I was coming, of course, making a show of giving me a tour. With a full complement of crew and supplies, I realised quickly that space was at a premium, and sleeping options were limited. There were the sleeping pods near the mess, which I called coffins and I hated sleeping in them, or there were hammocks available around the hangar bay, where the armoury and Mako were. There was a small quarters for regular crew, generally assigned for female members, but the room was almost claustrophobic anyway, so I chose a hammock.

Having served on ships before, much like during training, you learn there is absolutely no privacy. The shower cubicles were completely open and you quickly got used to skin being on display. Bathrooms are the same. You pretty much sleep out in the open except if you want to take a pod, but even then, people can see inside. So you certainly get used to seeing a lot of things. One is that guys will have no problem jerking off when enjoying their down time. They’ll generally have headphones in, watching porn, pumping their cocks, or they might be vid-chatting with a girlfriend or wife. But you quickly get used to seeing a lot of masturbating. While at first I just looked and filed it away, now I definitely took an appreciative glance at what was on display.

Having not enjoyed any personal time since my last time with Anderson, I spent the day being inducted into the ship, learning the processes, undergoing a minor medical exam from the doctor, and chatting with a few of the crew. Many of them knew me by reputation. Being the Butcher had positives and negatives. Humans loved me. Batarians… not so much. As it has been so long, I was suffering what was termed as blue balls. I really needed a release, so later that night, I grabbed a few things from my locker, undressed beside my hammock, before climbing in. I had a datapad that could be used as a vidscreen, first searching for an extranet site I had come to enjoy. Aimed specifically for servicemen, it was nothing but military men. Hard, muscular bodies, arms, legs, arses. Nice thick cocks. Tight little holes. Guys fucking and sucking cock. Couples, threesomes, orgies and gangbangs. Watching a guy get fucked by a line of guys was always a thrill. Some of it was made professionally. A lot of it was amateur. I went looking for a favourite of mine. Nothing but muscled guys really going at it.

Once I had a movie playing, I poured some lube on my cock and simply went to town on myself, figuring I could cum twice before I needed to sleep. More than once person walked by, took an interest in my cock or the movie, before moving on. One younger soldier stood there for longer than most, almost transfixed by my cock. I pulled a headphone form an ear. “Help you, soldier?”

“Sorry, sir. It was just… I was…”

“Enjoying the show?”

He blushed. “Yes, sir. Sorry, it’s just… Bit of an eye opener. I’ve already seen it, but you’re… him…”

“Him? You mean Shepard, or you mean the Butcher?”

“Both, sir. It’s an honour. And… sorry for watching, but you have a big cock, sir.”

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Well, thank you, corporal. Glad you approve.”

“I’ll leave you alone, sir. Have fun.”

That’s what I intended, and I soon re-established my rhythm, watching four guys really enjoying each other, one guy being pounded on all fours, his arse practically perfect, and the guy fucking him had a generous sized cock. The second couple were on the bed, one riding the other, though the guy lying down was setting the tempo, really driving his thick cock up into the arse of the other. It was great to watch, and I could feel myself getting very excited when I felt another presence next to me. I tried to ignore it, desperately wanting to cum, but I finally had to stop when there was a cleared throat. Only when I finally looked did I realise it was a turian. They were inscrutable as anyone in the galaxy, so I had no idea what he was thinking. I stopped the video and took the headphones out of my ear.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Yes, Shepard. My name is Nihlus. I was hoping we could talk.”

I wanted to groan and asked, “Why now?” but he had rank, so if he wanted to talk, we had to talk. “Can you give me a minute, sir?”

“Sure thing, Shepard. I’ll be waiting in the communications room.”

I threw on a simple shirt and shorts, hearing a few comments directed at me. I stopped and said, “All I want to do is cum yet I keep being interrupted!” That led to more laughter as I padded my way to the room where Nihlus was waiting. Walking inside, he was leaning back against the railing though straightened up as I entered. Coming to a stop before him, I could see his eyes judging me.

“Is that a usual thing?”

“What, sir?”

“Masturbating so openly. Is that usual?”

“Ships like this? Sure. Why, do you not do it?”

“Well… no…” He held up his hand. “It’s slightly more difficult with these. So we find other…” He walked forward to stand in front of me. He stood just that little bit taller, but I was broader. He walked around me once, looking me up and down again. “You are an impressive physical specimen, Shepard. I’ve met quite a few humans. I don’t think I’ve met anyone quite like you yet.”

“Thank you, sir. I like to remain in peak physical condition.”

“I’ve been told.” He walked around me again, this time trailing one of his talons from my shoulder, across my back, to my other shoulder. “All muscle, Shepard. A very fine specimen indeed.” Coming to a stop in front of me, he thought for a moment, or so it seemed. “I will be honest, Shepard. There is a reason why I’m on this vessel. I can’t give you all the details, but I’ll let you know that I am here to assess you and your abilities now that you are an N7. Even turians hold an N7 in the highest of regards. On Palaven, you would be ensured of a meteoric rise, perhaps even as far as primarch.”

“I think my highest rank would be Admiral of the Fleet. Though that is some years away, sir.”

“Hmmm, yes. I’m sure you have questions about why I’m assessing you, but those will have to wait. I’ve asked you here for another reason. One of a more… personal nature.” I almost laughed as I could already see where it was going. I must have a sign on me now that said what I liked. “We’ll be working together for many months, Shepard, alone on missions for days and weeks at a time. What do you think of that?”

“It’s always better working alongside someone than alone, sir.”

“True, I can agree with that. But… let’s say you need a… release, like what you were doing in the hammock, would it be better enjoying that with someone else?”

I didn’t need to think. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking, sir?”

His talon reached out, gently moving down my chest until he cupped my groin area, a rather forward move. “Captain Anderson may have let slip a minor detail or two about yourself, and maybe more details about the liaison, though I think he let it slip because he is aware of our future working conditions, and he thought you might be amenable to it.”

“I’ve only been with one man, sir.”

“Oh, that will make it even better, Shepard. Trust me.”

“Have you been with a human?”

“Yes, Shepard, I have been with a few.”

“So… are you talking about now?”

“Would that interest you? Maybe just a little fun before we begin the mission proper. And if you enjoy it, and I think I definitely will, then we’ll definitely have a lot more fun together in the future.”

“Just physical?”

“Yes, Shepard. I gather your liaison with Anderson was similar. Just a bit of stress relief, a physical release, better to orgasm with someone than alone, correct?” I could only nod. “Strip,” he ordered. Figuring why the hell not, I took off my shirt and lowered my shorts and underwear so I was standing naked before him. He circled me again, his talon running gently over my skin. “Very impressive indeed,” he murmured, “What do you like to do, Shepard?”

“Well, to be honest, and going to sound awkward, but I’m still new at all of this. The attention I’m already receiving is a little head-spinning, sir.”

“I’m sure it is, Shepard, but you’ll get used to it. So, what did you do with Anderson?”

“I blew him a few times. Our last time together, we fucked.”

“And you enjoyed that?”

“Honestly? I absolutely fucking loved it, sir.”

He leaned down close to my face. “I will ask this bluntly, Shepard. Would you like to be fucked by a turian?”

“Here and now?”

“I’ll lock the door. There are no cameras in here. For at least a few minutes, this will be our own sanctuary.”

“We’ll need…”

He pointed towards a small pack on the ground. “Already prepared, Shepard.” I couldn’t help chuckle as it was now completely obvious. “I’ll admit, as soon as I saw you pumping your cock, I had to have you. I was in two minds about approaching, despite what Anderson told me. But I knew telling you about the conditions of how we would work may sway your mind.”

“So we’ll be working and fucking a lot?”

“I hope so, Shepard. Does that interest you?”

“Yes, it does.”

That direct answer certainly pleased him. He asked me to collect what we needed as he walked to the door, ensured it was locked tight, before he returned towards me, and he started to undo his armour. I’d never seen a naked turian before except what I’d seen in the vids or on the extranet. Seeing one in real life was a little weird, to be honest, and once he was naked, I know my eyes widened at his cock. Nothing like a human though it was still a cock.

“Will it hurt?” I wondered.

“No, it will simply require the same attention to detail as with a human, Shepard. There is one thing, though. When we turians ejaculate, we do something called knotting. That means I won’t be able to withdraw for a few minutes after I cum.”

“Okay, long as we’re not caught with our pants down.”

For some reason, that made him chuckle as I grabbed the lude, and after pouring some on my hand, I touched the first turian cock in my life. He seemed to enjoy me stroking him, and once I felt he was as hard as he was bound to get, I leaned against the railing as I let him get me ready. His talons were much thicker than human fingers, and there was no doubt he was being careful as he played with me. When he slid one of his talons into me, I definitely gasped as it was like having three fingers at once. “God yes,” I moaned.

“You like that, Shepard?”

“I do.”

“That’s good, Shepard. I’ll keep that in mind for future reference.”

He gently got me ready with a lone talon, and I was tempted to ask for two, but I felt ready enough after a few minutes. The idea of a quick fuck so openly was a real turn on, part of me almost hoping we were caught. If by Anderson, he’d probably want to join in. When I felt his cock press against me, it slid in far easier than I thought, hearing him groan as I did the same. He actually buried himself quickly, stretching me nicely as I leaned forward a little more to get comfortable, and also so stroking my cock would be easier.

Feeling his hands on my shoulders, he wasted no time starting to fuck me, no doubt aware we couldn’t waste time. He was soon grunting away as I moaned, pumping my cock. No surprise I came quickly, as I’d been close to orgasm on the hammock. He was definitely enjoying himself, leaning up slightly so I could glace back, seeing his hips thrust.

“Most impressive, Shepard.”

“Great cock, sir. Only the second one I’ve had, but enjoyable so far.”

“The knotting will be uncomfortable, Shepard.”

“That’s fine, sir. Your cock will stay hard?” He nodded. “Then I can’t really complain.”

Nihlus was soon pumping his cock into me pretty hard, and now that I’d cum, I could simply enjoy the feeling. Gripping my hips tight, I could sense he was rather excited himself and that he wasn’t going to last all that much longer. I urged him on to finish inside me, which seemed to do the trick, as he buried himself one last time before he groaned, almost collapsing onto my back as his cock throbbed, unloading another load of cum. He was now the second man to do that to me. I wondered if I should really start keeping count. It was already a little addictive.

Leaning forward, I then relaxed as I waited for the process to end. Nihlus quite happily remained in position, simply waiting for it to end. It took only ten minutes or so before I finally felt his cock slide out of me, turning around to see it was bright red and dripping cum. “Word of warning, Shepard. Though you might want to give turians blowjobs, you can’t swallow our cum as it might make you sick. The first humans who showed any sexual interest in us learned that.”

“Will I be okay with your load in my arse?”

“You will be fine. It’ll leak out.”

After wiping ourselves down and getting dressed, Nihlus wished me good luck as we would be arriving at our destination the next morning. Heading back to my hammock, the guy who was below me was busy stroking himself, meeting my eyes and grinning. “What are you watching?” I wondered. He flipped around the datapad, showing me it was similar to what I liked. The lights now turned down low, I bent down and whispered. “Need some help with that?”

“Sir?”

“Need some help?”

He gave it some thought before shaking his head. “Thanks for the offer, sir, but we’d better not.”

“No worries. If you change your mind, just tap my shoulder.”

At breakfast the next morning, Anderson announced part of the mission we were involved in. Most of it was a surprise, but when we adjourned to the communications room, that’s when more than one bombshell was dropped, mentioning mattes such as Prothean beacons and my Spectre candidacy. I was left thinking I would have had to suck dick for that, then glanced at Anderson, and figured I probably had.

Of course, it was all bound to go wrong eventually. Nothing ever turned out right.


	4. Shepard Takes Command... and Cock

Taking command of the ship was not something I imagined happened so quickly. And I felt for Captain Anderson, to have the command he’d been dying for to have it snatched away. He didn’t blame me, thankfully, proud that I’d become a Spectre, and certain that my mission would be a success. Before leaving the Citadel, there was plenty to prepare. More supplies, due to my new recruits, some more marines, and just a general once over of the ship after events at Eden Prime.

That meant a night on the Citadel. Anderson was fortunate enough to have an apartment so invited me around. I knew exactly what for so tried not to sound too eager when I agreed to meet with him. Walking into his apartment later that night, there was no sign of him to start with. The lights were down low. The fire was turned on in the fireplace, though it was fake. Porn was playing on the giant screen. And low music was playing to set the mood. Anderson appeared from around the corner, not a single item of clothing on him, carrying two glasses of liquor. “You’re overdressed, Shepard,” he stated with humour.

“I couldn’t very well walk here naked, sir.”

“True. Do you wish to undress first before joining me?”

“Where?”

“My bedroom is upstairs. I assume you’ve already freshened up?”

“I knew what I was coming for, sir.”

“Very good. You’ve learned well, Shepard.”

After undressing myself, I headed downstairs, Anderson sitting in the middle of the lounge, arms spread out, thick and hard cock resting against his stomach. He gestured for me to join him at first, and I enjoyed a sip of liquor as I gazed from him up to the video. He seemed to know what I like. “Do you like it, Shepard?”

“It’s… hot, sir.”

He keyed his omni-tool and turned up the volume, so we could hear them grunting and groaning, skin slapping as the fucking was hot, hard and intense. I felt my cock thicken quickly, Anderson’s hand running up my thigh before he gave me cock a gentle stroke. “How do you feel, Shepard?”

“About what, sir?”

“About this. What you are becoming. Personally, not professionally.”

“Fine with it, sir. I’m finding it all rather enjoyable.”

“Good. Because I’d like you to finish your drink, then I want you on your knees in front of me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Swallowing the liquor, I placed it down and immediately got between his legs, not even needing to be told what to do, grabbing the base of his cock and running my tongue up his shaft. He moaned as I was soon coating his cock in my saliva before swallowing it, his hand immediately finding the back of my head. “That’s good, Shepard,” he whispered.

“I just want to please you, sir,” I replied, before swallowing his cock again.

“You’ve pleased me every time, Shepard.”

If this was to be our last time for a while, I wanted it to be good, putting all the practice I’d had into make him cum hard. Quickly bobbing my head up and down, he was soon moving his own body, eventually relenting and standing up, running his hand around the back of my head as he gently started to thrust into my mouth. “Yes, Shepard, so good, so good.” I just ran my hands up and down his legs before giving his balls a gentle fondle, which he definitely liked, letting going of my head so I could resume the pace.

He must have been turned on, as I was soon given what I wanted, my mouth filling with his salty cum after only a few minutes. He groaned loudly, holding my head in place, feeling his cock throb with each spurt before he finally relaxed, letting go of my head so I could swallow what he gave me before I slowly cleaned his cock with my tongue.

Unwilling to waste any time, he helped me to my feet and led me upstairs, gesturing for me to get on the bed. Doing as I was told, he retrieved everything necessary before he started to eat my arse first. Damn, that was something unexpected, and the feeling of his tongue at my little hole made me chuckle to begin with. He seemed to enjoy it though, doing it for a quite a while, before I felt the application of lube and his fingers getting me ready.

Flipping me onto my back, I handed him a pillow so I was more comfortable, and he wasted little time sliding his cock into me, unable to stop my smile as he filled me up once again. “One would imagine you are enjoying this, Shepard.”

“Your thick cock is inside me again, sir. Reason enough to smile.”

Spreading my legs for him, he leaned forward and immediately started to fuck me. I didn’t mind as it felt good straight away, groaning as he drove his cock into me. He leaned down, watching my face, and that’s when he surprised me by kissing me. I kissed him back, of course, feeling him move his body. I immediately moved my hands to his back, resting my heels on his arse, beckoning him to go faster. “More, sir!” I cried.

“Yes, Shepard,” he grunted, feeling the power of his body as he drove into me. I ran my hands up his arms and down his back, appreciating the fine physique of the only slightly older man. He leaned down to kiss me again, his mouth hungry for contact, growling as our tongues duelled. His thrusts became more urgent as I tightened my legs around him, my fingers digging harder into his back. He broke the kiss, needing to breath.

“Fuck me, sir,” I moaned, “Fuck me hard.”

“Fuck, Shepard,” he whispered in return.

“My arse is yours whenever you want me, sir.” I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, watching his face. I knew he was getting close. “Cum in me, sir. Cum in me. It feels wonderful.”

“Shepard,” he moaned, before he practically slammed into me, groaning loudly as he flooded me with his seed, his thrusts erratic but urgent, feeling the need to bury his cock over and over again, making sure I took every drop. Once he was done, he collapsed, thankfully not squashing me as I heard him take some deep breaths. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, simply enjoying the feeling of his cock still buried in me.

Eventually lifting his head, he kissed me hard again. A gesture of power but passion. I knew it would happen eventually. Couldn’t fuck so often without it becoming at least a little intimate. I didn’t make a big deal out of it, neither did he, simply making out as he started to thrust into me again before he stopped and pulled out. Lying down, I knew what he was offering straight away, quickly sliding down his cock, his cum leaking out, as I rode him hard, leaning forward to continue making out as I stroked myself to climax.

I came just as hard as he did, burying his cock inside me with each downward movement, before I exploded all over him. It was another fantastic orgasm and that caused me to relax on top of him, resting on a forearm, hearing him chuckle as I sucked in some deep breaths. “God damn, sir,” I muttered.

Once I felt okay to move, I slid off his cock but did something I hadn’t done before, moved down and took his cock in my mouth. I looked up to see him return it with a grin on his face. “Good, Shepard. Very open-minded of you. Give my cock a good clean.”

Since he’d fill my arse, it tasted only of his cum, feeling it leak out of me as I blew him. Once he’d had enough, he suggested we head into the shower, getting it nice and hot and no surprise when he kissed me again, hands exploring the other, nothing but muscle, strength and power. And no surprise when I ended up turned around, his breath in my ear, his cock wanting to be inside me again. He made me grunt when sliding it in, and it was nothing but a hard fuck. I loved every second as he pressed me against the wall. “Like it, Shepard?” he growled into my ear.

“Fuck yes, sir, Fuck me hard.”

Each thrust earned a grunt. It didn’t hurt, it was just the fact it was a deep, hard thrust. God, it felt wonderful though. I didn’t think he was going to cum again, he just wanted to fuck me. Of course he did. Turning off the shower, he led me back out downstairs, bending me over the side of the couch, and started to fuck me again. I couldn’t help chuckle, left thinking he was going to fuck me everywhere around the apartment before he was done with me.

Then he did something surprising, leading me over to the lounge and sitting down, having me sit down on his cock, my back towards him, resting against his body, me bouncing slightly, him thrusting slightly, his hands all over my body as he also gave my cock a stroke or two as well. Porn was still playing, and we both found that exciting, leaning back as he kissed me again.

“Best piece of arse, Shepard,” he growled.

“Best cock I’ve had, sir,” I moaned before kissing him again, “Though… well, only had two.”

We eventually stopped moving, just sat on his with his cock buried inside me, before I had to get up, spin around, and sit back down on him. His hands moved to my arse, lifting me up just enough so he could thrust up into me, my mouth crashing into his before I rested my head against the back of the lounge. “Fuck me, sir.”

He fucked me for ages before he needed to cum again. We barely moved. I just let him use my arse, barely moving myself, loving every single thrust he gave me. When he growled into my ear, I knew he was getting close, feeling his fingers dig into each cheek as he upped the tempo even more, really giving it to me nice and hard. “Fill me, sir. Fill me again,” I moaned.

He did that seconds later, pumping into me again and again as he unloaded, groaning loudly as he let go of me, keeping myself up just enough so he could thrust properly. Once I felt he was done, only then did I gently relax onto his cock, watching him sit back and relax as I rested on his lap.

“Will you stay the night?” he asked.

The question wasn’t a surprise. I figured he might have asked me to stay as we wouldn’t be leaving until the next morning. “Of course, sir.”

“Good.”

We needed another shower after that and we were both spent by then. We then enjoyed another glass of liquor, sitting back, flicking off the porn to put on some news, so at least we wouldn’t get excited again by that. Heading upstairs, I’ll admit that’s when it got a little awkward. He was used to sleeping alone, and I’d grown used to the hammock. But we figured it out and went to sleep quite quickly.

I woke him up with a blowjob the next morning, and after I’d taken a load in the mouth, we set about getting ready for the day, enjoying a hot shower again before breakfast. He escorted me as far as the taxi rank, where we would split up. Being dressed in Alliance blues, we had to shake hands, though the smile suggested he wanted to do more. “See you soon, sir.”

“Yes, Shepard. See you soon.”

Heading back to the _Normandy_ , it was time to depart. Everyone was ready and raring to go. We had new team members. Supplies to last forever, it seemed. And we had a mission. Find Saren, kill him, end the threat.

With everything going on, personally and professionally, though I’d chatted with all the new recruits, I hadn’t really got to know them. Ashley Williams had been recruited from Eden Prime and assigned to my ship. Definitely a by the book soldier, so even if tempted by a woman again, and I did find her tempting, there was no chance of anything there. Garrus Vakarian was a hard-nosed C-Sec copper, who jumped at the chance to join the ship. Wrex was a krogan bounty hunter, seeming to be just along for the ride. Tali’Zorah nar Rayya was a quarian and gifted engineer, or so it seemed.

And then there was Kaidan Alenko. I had all their files, so I knew quite a bit about them anyway, but what I saw in Kaidan was a potential… conquest, I guess. I had already figured that the chances of anything long term would be slim considering my line of work. Anderson had pretty much suggested that I just enjoy myself, basically a guy or girl in every port. It didn’t sound like a bad idea, to be honest. But with Kaidan, there was definitely a chance of some fun on the ship, if he was interested. I would simply have to figure out if he was.

But first, there was the mission to rescue an asari by the name of Liara T’Soni. That wasn’t easy, but having a full squad ready to take the fight to the enemy also helped, and after down numerous geth, and a krogan battlemaster, the sort of kill that immediately earned the respect of Wrex, we rescued the asari and managed to escape a collapsing mine shaft.

Liara was certainly interested in me, at least in regards to my contract with the Prothean beacon. She was a sweet thing otherwise, and part of me would have ordinarily leapt at the chance to be with her. But… she wasn’t exactly what I wanted, at least for the time being. I didn’t think being with men was just a fad, I think I’d now made a conscious choice. But I could still look at someone like Liara, and definitely someone like Ashley, and imagine what it would be like to be with them.

So maybe Freud was right after all.

But first, it was time to get to know Kaidan Alenko. He was a difficult man to get to open up. I had his file, of course, but that only told me the basics. It didn’t give me much idea of his character, his personality, his heart and soul. What made a man who he truly was. What I learned is that he was reserved, a little quiet, but also thoughtful, definitely intelligent, a gifted biotic, though that came with the downside of terrific migraines, a dedicated soldier, and a genuinely good guy.

From what he told me, he seemed to have an interest in both men and women. That was fine, as it merely reflected what I thought about myself. But trying to figure out if he’d be interested in me was a different proposition, as he gave nothing away. But Commander Shepard didn’t make it to where he was by giving up. I’d continue to chip away, maybe make my interest known, and simply see what happened from there.


	5. Shepard Has Bathroom Fun

Taking command of the _Normandy_ gave me a chance to satisfy my curiosity regarding what happened on a ship. I knew about men openly masturbating as I’d done it myself, but I was curious as to what else might happen on the ship. Rumours abounded, of course. About men meeting up in bathrooms and toilets for sex. Men using the Mako to fuck in secret. Sometimes, there were rumours that men would simply fuck openly and no-one would give a shit.

So, to put the rumours and theories to the test, I allocated the quarters to the women, stating it would give them privacy, while the men would be allocated room in the hangar bay. I had made sure there were some bunks available, while the men could also use hammocks, while some didn’t mind anything more than a bedroll and sleeping bag, declining any sort of real comfort.

Small ships like frigates also had a reputation in the Navy. Navy personnel had a reputation for centuries. When ships were sailed only by men, rumours were rife about what happened on a ship. Generally, it was a case of what happened on a ship, stayed on a ship. Some men would have been homosexual, of course. Others would have been bisexual, or at least curious. And some would have been men who, not having had sex for perhaps weeks and months, would simply want to have sex with someone. Almost like what they called in the porn industry going ‘gay for pay’. Frigates and their ilk were known as ‘cruise ships’. With small crews, and very few to little women on some of them, their reputation had become somewhat notorious. The Alliance did try to stamp it out by introducing women, but from the rumours and stories I heard, sex still happened frequently.

The crew would generally be split into shifts, or ‘watch patterns’. Surprisingly, you’d be surprised that it wasn’t too dissimilar to civilian hours. Most worked during the day, spread out from around 0600 to around 2000. There would be a night watch that would rotate through the crew, but unless the ship was readying or in battle, numbers at night were enough to simply keep the ship sailing and to ensure we were not attacked. That meant most men bunked together, and that’s when I would make my rounds.

It didn’t take long to wander around and see what I’d already seen. Nudity wasn’t an issue. And I wandered around to find more than one man pleasuring himself. A few times, they were certainly embarrassed at the fact their CO found them. I simply grinned, told them to enjoy themselves, as I certainly did. That surprised them, of course, so I suggested I’d be masturbating myself when I returned to quarters. I liked it when their jaw dropped. They probably thought their commanding officers refrained from such things.

Being surrounded by marines was also quite thrilling, a reminder of my N-program training. Plenty of them were similar to me. Hard muscle. Sculpted, firm bodies. I definitely liked a man with tattoos, similar to myself. And as nudity wasn’t a problem, there were all sizes of cocks on display. I hesitated wandering around nude myself, so had to think of where I could do that where it wouldn’t raise too many eyebrows.

The best place was the bathroom. Though I had my own, I very quickly decided to join the enlisted men. Surprised them at first, but once I stripped off, the questions quickly stopped as I received some appreciative glances myself. Don’t like to sound arrogant, but I’d worked bloody hard to get into the condition I was, and while I didn’t flaunt continuously, I definitely liked them looking.

During the day, the bathroom was just that, a bathroom. Men would wander in and wash. If there were a few, one or two would start to masturbate, some definitely appreciating the others there, others using their imagination. No-one cared, at most there’d be jokes. While I was there, it never led to anything else, and I think it was because they were concerned about fraternisation. I did want to tell them I didn’t care, but part of me liked keeping it taboo.

While I worked on getting to know Alenko, as he made it clear there was interest, but he was hesitant at the same time, I really needed physical contact again. One move I made was to occasionally bunk out with the men, simply as a way of not isolating myself in my own room. When getting ready for bed, I’d strip naked, as I never slept clothed, and I could feel eyes on me as I took a bunk or a hammock. Anytime I bunked with the men, I took a bottle of lube with me. Once I’d lubed myself up, I looked around as I fisted my cock, really getting into it, moaning loudly, swearing a lot, and I enjoyed that many of them watched until I sprayed cum all over myself. After the first time, one or two came closer to my hammock, jerking off themselves, watching each other. In their mind, it was okay, as we were not touching each other. It was simply men, masturbating together.

“You’ve got a great cock, sir,” one of them asked. Corporal Smith. A fellow marine, so he was just muscle, power and hot. Had his file. He was one interested in both sexes, currently single.

I just grunted as I pumped my cock, watching the two next to me do the same. “Fuck,” I moaned.

“You going to cum soon, sir?” the other asked. Sergeant Willis. Another marine. Short hair. Muscles. Tattoos up both arms. Taller and broader than myself. I’d seen him around the ship and already had thoughts about him. Had his file. One hundred percent man-eater. I looked at him and just knew he’d be nothing but a pure top.

“Fuck yes, sarge,” I groaned, thrusting up into my hand. My eyes practically rolled back into my eyes as I felt spurt after spurt land on my chest. God, masturbating so openly, with two men I’d love to fuck me, was almost too much, I kept pumping until I felt my cock start to soften. Opening my eyes, the two men stared at me with intensity, their hands pumping their cocks fast, no doubt needing release. “Cum on me,” I whispered.

I was showered in cum no more than two minutes later, immediately scooping it up and tasting it. Breathing heavily, they no doubt figured out what I liked, but for the moment, we all had to be careful. I wasn’t worried about any men reporting. I’d figured out that most of the men were open-minded at most. But to be so flagrant would cause trouble. Once the moment passed, they met my eyes with a grin and nodded. “Thank you, gentlemen.”

“Sir,” they stated in unison. I watched them walk away, muscles on their back almost rippling, and they each had a fantastic arse. Surprisingly, I didn’t feel a need to fuck them. I liked to fuck, or at least I thought I did, but I’d rather something else.

The next test was the bathroom. I just knew that is where things would happen. There was a door that could be closed, a half dozen shower stalls, though there was no privacy otherwise, and four toilets that were pretty much out in the open. If anything was going to happen, it would be later at night, when there would be less traffic. I had a feeling those who wanted some fun would simply wait. Maybe a signal. Maybe a code word. And I had a feeling that, just like out where the men bunked, some would be exhibitionists.

It was a couple of days after I’d masturbated that I headed into the bathroom late at night. And I hit the jackpot straight away, wandering in to find a man leaning against the wall, another behind him, pumping his cock into him. Two others were standing back, masturbating, either watching or even waiting for a turn. I thought I’d have a little fun at first. “Gentlemen.”

The four almost jumped out of their skin. I recognised them, of course. Sergeant Willis being present wasn’t a surprise. He was one of the two masturbating. The one being fucked was Private Jones. The one doing the fucking was Sergeant Smith. The other one masturbating was Chief Harris. “Sir, we can…”

I held up a hand. “Please, continue.”

“Sir?” Smith asked.

“I said continue, Sergeant. I’m not here to break up what is obviously a good time.” To prove my point, I immediately took off my shirt, seeing more than one pair of eyes widen, before I took off my shorts, revealing I was going commando. “I hope you don’t mind if I watch.”

The four shared quick glances before they nodded eagerly. “Of course, sir,” Smith stated.

Jones leaned back against the wall, and he had a fine arse. I knew he was one of the youngest men on the ship, and clearly a pure bottom. Smith was soon pounding him again, grunting as his skin slapped against the arse of Jones. I stood next to Willis and Harris, gently stroking my cock. “You have a great cock, Sergeant,” I told Willis.

“Thank you, sir. I can return the compliment.”

“This happen often?”

He nodded. “Every night, sir. I can only assume you are aware of what goes on. I guess the rumours are rife.”

“I’ve openly masturbated more than once, Sergeant. I think I’ve let you know what I think about that.”

Now he turned and met my eyes. “Would you like to join in, sir?”

“While I’d love nothing more…”

“What happens in the bathroom stays in the bathroom, sir. Rank means nothing, but we leave it in here. When we leave, you are the CO again.” He watched my eyes as I thought for all of five seconds. “Would you like to suck my cock, sir? I have a feeling…”

“God yes!” I groaned, immediately falling to my knees. Willis turned and I got a good look at it from eye level. Long, thick, and he kept his groin area shaved, like most of us nowadays. I could have teased him, but I just wanted to suck it, and quickly had my head bobbing up and down. I could hear the two continuing to fuck beside me, Willis grabbing the back of my head as he appreciated what I was doing.

“You’re pretty good, sir.”

I moaned a response as I swallowed more of his length. He tasted like sweat, cock and… man. It was rather intoxicating, in all honesty. I stroked my cock at the same time, though I didn’t want to cum too soon, so eventually stopped and focused on him. He was definitely getting excited, feeling him thrust his hips and he groaned, so I knew he was getting close.

When he finally erupted in my mouth, he kept my head in place as I swallowed his cum. Good diet as it was a little bitter but rather nice, using my tongue to clean him as I made sure I swallowed every drop. Removing my mouth, I licked his shaft a few times before I looked up and grinned. “Fucking hell, sir,” he muttered.

Standing up, the fact he then kissed me was a surprise. Hot, passionate, powerful, trying to overpower me with just his mouth along. I groaned into his mouth as, even though he’d just cum, his hard cock pressed into my body, feeling his hands run down my back to my arse. “Fuck yes,” I whispered as I felt his fingers start to prod my arsehole.

“Knew it,” he said with a grin, “Our CO loves to be fucked.”

“Recently discovered, I’ll admit.”

“Oh, I think we’re all going to have a great time on this ship.”

I kissed him hard again though I was eventually forced back to the wall. I could have fought him, tried to match his strength, but I didn’t want to. He was too fucking hot to deny. Then he stopped, wandering off to the basin for a moment, returning with a bottle of lube. I immediately turned around, bent down, and waited. Feeling him pour it straight into my arsehole, I knew this was going to be nothing but a hot fuck. I almost quivered with anticipation as I felt the head of his cock prod me, before sliding inside, widening my arsehole. God, it felt magnificent as he gave me inch after spectacular inch.

Once he’d given me his length, and we were both comfortable, I was fucked. I honestly thought doing it that hard, that quickly, would hurt, but it felt nothing short of sensational. My cock was rock hard, and I didn’t even both touching it, simply resting my arms against the wall and looking back. “Your cock is fantastic, Sergeant.”

“And you have a fine piece of arse, sir,” he retorted as he grunted.

I could see the other two were still fucking, but we had been joined by others, and I bet they were surprised to see their CO being pounded by one of his sergeants. Two privates, by the names of Mason and Taylor. Willis was a fucking machine, just thrusting over and over again, giving my arse a serious seeing to. Little surprise that I erupted without touching myself, groaning loudly as I covered the wall and floor in cum. He groaned as I squeezed his cock as I came, urging him on to fuck me even faster.

“Keep going,” I moaned, “Fuck…”

“God damn,” he groaned.

He couldn’t last forever, and he finally needed to erupt again, burying himself as I felt him let loose another load, this time deep in my arse. Once he was done, I felt him relax and pull out, turning around as he pulled me into his body, another hot and heavy kiss. “You are one great fuck, sir.”

“And I’m going to have your cum dripping out of me for a while yet, Sergeant.”

“You want to do this again, just let me know, sir. And if you want other guys…”

“Definitely.”

That made him grin. “Guys like me?”

“God yes.”

I stayed in the bathroom until fun time was over, which was early the next morning. I wasn’t fucked again, but quite happily watched as there were plenty of blowjobs and one or two others were fucked. When we left, I suggested I would make an announcement the next day. They smirked, knowing what it would be.

I gathered all the marines and male crew of the ship in the hangar bay. I recognised those from the bathroom the night and morning before. I knew of others who shared similar interests. Alenko was also there, and this announcement might help make up his mind. I cleared my throat. “Gentlemen, as you know, we are on a relatively small frigate and there is a lack of privacy. I’m sure I’m not the only one who knows that certain matters are done rather openly. However, there are rules imposed by the Alliance Navy in regards to fraternisation between staff. A blind eye is generally given to any sort of activity between those of equal rank, but when it comes to between superior and junior, that can lead to many problems.

However, now that I am a Spectre, operating under Council authority, as are the rest of you, I wish to tell you that those rules no longer apply. I could probably stand here and joke about rumours about what happens on ships such as these. I’ll be honest and suggest I have no problems if you wish to make those rumours reality. If you wish to enjoy sex with your fellow crew, feel free. Masturbate. Suck cock. Fuck arse. Enjoy orgies if you so desire. My only request would be not to flaunt it in front of the female crew nor the non-human species. But otherwise, you are free to do as you wish.”

The grins that formed and shared glances suggested I’d just told the men exactly what they wanted. I cleared my throat. “One final warning. You all wanting to get your rocks off is not to interfere with your role on this ship or on the ground. While you are on watch, you will damn well do your job without distraction. And if I feel this new arrangement is the detriment of how this ship operates, you better believe I will end it immediately. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” they stated in unison.

“Good. Just thought I should let you know that my expectations of you as Marines is the same. But I see no reason why you can’t also enjoy yourselves at the same time.”

Giving them the green light, I’m glad they didn’t just start straight away. No, the fun started later that night, when the lighting was eventually turned down, and most of the crew had headed to bed. I wandered out into the hangar bay and smiled to myself, listening as I removed my shirt and shorts, walking forward with my cock swinging. Some guys still only wanted to masturbate. But I saw more than one guy getting blown, and a few others hadn’t waited and were already down and fucking. Seeing one guy with a cock in his arse and his mouth was a real thrill.

“Come down to join in the fun, sir?” Willis asked, lying back on a hammock, fisting his cock again.

“Definitely. What’s good for you is good for me, after all.”

I walked over to him as he removed his hand and I took his cock into my mouth. While I did that, I felt lips wrap around mine, stopping for a moment to the see the young private I’d seen fucked the night before on his knees. “Do you mind, sir?”

“Carry on, Private.”

Willis was obviously turned on, as I blew him for all of five minutes before he unloaded in my mouth. I swallowed it down as he lay back relaxed. He then watched me as the young private serviced me in return. Having not been blown in so long, it actually felt a little strange, looking down to see a fresh face, eyes looking up at me, clearly eager to please his CO. I gently stroked his cheek. “Good boy,” I moaned softly.

His head was soon bobbing up and down, feeling the need to cum arrive quite quickly. I warned him that I was, and I was a little surprised when he took the cock from his mouth but stroked me so I finished on his face. Then he stood up and laughed, looking away at what must have been some friends. “Well, I’ve just been marked by Commander Shepard!”

“Alright!”

“Damn, that’s quite a load, sir!”

I chuckled as I thanked him, I guess a little awkwardly, as he simply wandered off to join his friends. I shared a glance with Willis, shrugging my shoulders. “Don’t get your cock sucked much, sir?”

“I’ve been doing more of it recently,” I admitted, “But I already know I love it, so I’m not going to complain.”

It had been quite the orgasm, so I relaxed on another hammock, watching the action on display. Some would have thought I’d turned the hangar bay into a porn studio, or a version of Sodom and Gomorrah. But the fact is that I’d simply allowed them a release. We are sexual creatures, and denying them that pleasure was almost unreasonable at times.

But I’d come down here for one reason. Finding a bottle of lube, I made sure my arse was nice and slick as I found a bedroll, and simply got down on my knees, finding a pillow to rest my head, and then spread my cheeks, offering my arse to anyone who wanted it. I heard footsteps approach within a minute, a hand caressing my cheeks before a finger checked, hearing a chuckle. “Prepared yourself, sir?”

“I just need someone’s cock.”

No idea who it was and I didn’t care, closing my eyes as I felt the thick cock spread me wide, burying itself before it started to pump into me. I moaned and groaned the entire time, not needing to know who was fucking me so well. It was just such a thrill, an anonymous dick sent to just spread my arse and soon give me his cum.

“Fucking hell, sir,” the voice groaned.

“Keep going. Fill me with your seed,” I moaned.

“Oh, you’re going to get it, sir,” he muttered, starting to drive into me even harder. I moaned again, feeling him move and start to drive into me more, but eventually he had to give in and I felt his cum flood into me, hearing him grunt and groan as he came. Then he stopped, feeling him pull out. “Fucking hell, sir.”

“Thank you, soldier.”

I didn’t move, though, and another cock was soon slid inside me. “Yes,” I moaned, “Give me a good fuck.”

This Marine didn’t say a word, but he immediately started to fuck me hard. Relentless. Powerful. I loved every second, feeling him lean forward, changing the angle of his cock, moving my body down so my arse was at a shallower angle. I shuddered when I felt his hot breath in my ear and along my neck. “Your cock is fantastic,” I moaned, “So thick.”

He didn’t say a word, leaving it completely anonymous. I was rock hard again but knew I’d cum if fucked for long enough. The Marine fucking me was soon grunting, really driving into me, almost desperate to cum now. He’d lasted long enough and I soon felt his thick cock throb inside me, groaning loudly as he unloaded. “Fuck yes,” he growled, “Take my fucking load.” I gave his cock a good squeeze as best I could, and he thrust a few more times, enjoying it, before I felt him pull out, giving my arse a good slap as he left.

I took two more after that, but after the fourth, I was starting to feel a dull ache. No idea who fucked me each time, just another thick cock thrusting into me, taking another great load at the end. Once the fourth Marine pulled out, I let him turn around and disappear before I sat back up on my knees and stretched out my muscles.

Rising to my feet, I immediately felt cum dribble down my legs, turning to see a short line of four more Marines ready to fuck their commanding officer. “Sorry, Marines, I’ve had enough for now. I wasn’t planning on it turning into a gangbang.” While there were moans of disappointment, I received nods of approval from others, and I had no doubt I could have been fucked all night if I really wanted, more than one giving my arse a firm caress as I walked by.

I ended up on a bunk again, looking around and watching the action, pumping my cock a final time and unloading on myself within a couple of minutes. I’d pretty much just had my first gangbang without realising it, quite a step up from the fact I’d only just started being fucked by guys. Not knowing who had actually fucked me was thrilling, and little addictive, to be honest.

Curiosity satisfied for now, as I now had a pool of hot, willing men who would be up for fun, I knew I would now have to pursue Alenko as I was sure he was interested in me, but now I just had to figure out what he liked and if we would be compatible.


	6. Shepard and the Lieutenant (Shepard x Alenko)

Missions were progressing well, though not without their problems. Noveria had been one disaster after another. We tracked Benezia from Port Hanshan all the way to a facility deep in the mountains, eventually needing to kill her, and Liara being present just made everything awkward. When it came to dealing with the Rachni, I didn’t hesitate flooding the tube and killing it. Wrex had told me enough about them to not even give a single thought to releasing the queen.

Feros was something else entirely. An abandoned colony. Innumerable geth. Even krogan working as allies, which just pissed off Wrex even more. A corporation whose crimes were disgusting in their nature. I practically executed their representative, man by the name of Jeong. Felt good putting a bullet in his head. We managed to save the colony, and I wasn’t going to sacrifice innocents. I’d kill the guilty without hesitation, but even I balked at unnecessary collateral damage.

After having quite a lot of fun downstairs, I did start sleeping in my quarters once again, as I was starting to feel the boundary between CO and guy who likes to be fucked blurring. The Marines seemed to notice and, while they might have carried on, my activities downstairs diminished considerably.

Knowing that it could be isolating in my cabin, I did purchase a couple of things for myself while we made a shop on the Citadel. Apart from a good kit to keep me consistently ‘fresh’, I bought more lube than you could imagine, as I hated masturbating dry, a couple of butt plugs, a small one for regular use, and a larger one for when I wanted fun, and a couple of dildos, one for use in the shower, that would suction to the wall or floor, and the other one for use in the bedroom. I had no problem using sex toys, and walking around plugged on the ship was a real thrill as no one would have known. The dildo I used in the shower, at least eight inches and thick, was used nearly every morning, while I’d already sent Anderson a couple of videos of me using the other toy while on my bed. That was the same length but even thicker. Anderson sent me a video of himself masturbating to the video I’d sent him. I kept that saved on my personal terminal.

We were on our way to dealing with an asteroid apparently out of control that I found Alenko by himself late one night in the mess. I knew he suffered from migraines, particularly after heavy biotic use, and he also suffered from a little insomnia because of it. He was nursing a drink as I wandered out of my quarters, still dressed as I’d been busy all day.

“You okay, Alenko?”

He looked up, a little surprised I was there. “Oh, yes, of course, sir. Just another migraine.”

“Need anything?”

He grinned though shook his head. “Thanks for the concern, sir, but I’m okay. Used to dealing with this.”

After filling my water bottle, I wandered over and took a seat next to him. He gave his temples a quick rub, blinking rapidly. He didn’t look in serious pain, just discomfort. “Effects last long?”

“Long enough that I can’t really sleep properly.”

“It doesn’t seem to impact your performance though.”

He gave me a quick glance and smirk. I hadn’t meant it as a double entendre, though I immediately realised it was. “I have no problem performing, sir,” he said in such a tone, I couldn’t help chuckle.

“Yeah, I guess there is that elephant in the room.” I took a sip of my water bottle. “You been downstairs?”

“I’ve joined in from time to time, sir. I mean, you gave us all free reign. Did you say the same to the women?”

“Of course, would be unfair to deny them. Unfortunately, I think they’ve slowly realised that, although outnumbered considerably by men, they have few possibilities.” I paused, chuckling, “God, if they could see what goes on down there sometimes.”

“I love it, sir.”

I glanced at him again. “You do?”

“Rules are rules, sir, and I’ll follow him. But I think it’s clear to see how well the men are performing now. Let them fuck and suck each other every night, and they’re ready and raring to go the next morning. I mean, let’s be honest, we’re all Marines and, well, people like yourself. Special Forces. We’re not interested in relationships, not yet. Spend far too much time travelling, laying down roots is impossible. We’re young, we’re in the best physical shape possible, and we’re at our sexual peaks. Letting us off the leash does us all a favour.”

“I’ve got your file, Kaidan. Mind if we discuss something more personal?”

“I know what you’re going to ask, sir…”

“Shepard. We’re not on the clock here, Kaidan. Call me Shepard.”

That made him grin. “So, what would you like to know, Shepard?”

“I assume you’re single? From what you just said.”

“Considering I’ve participated downstairs, yes, I’m single. I mean, I know one or two men might have partners, girlfriends, even a wife, it doesn’t stop some of them. I don’t mean to downplay what they’re doing, but when they’re spending so long on tour, jerking your cock just isn’t enough in the end. Why I said being in a relationship probably isn’t a good idea.”

“I should probably swap out the women, pick the right men, and just turn this ship into a proper party cruise while killing bad guys.”

“I take it you’re single, sir?” I nodded. “So if I may, who was your first?”

“Girl I knew that I went to school with. Name was Lucy. Big set of tits on her.”

“Oh, so you were with a girl first?”

“Sure. I’ll be honest, Kaidan, this whole thing with men only started recently. But, I’ll admit, it’s probably what I was looking for.”

“So who was your first man then?”

“You won’t believe me if I told you.”

“Oh, someone… hmmm… older man?” I nodded. “Alliance?” I nodded again, and I swear the bastard seemed to know. “Wasn’t Captain Anderson, was it?”

“Bingo, but how did you know?”

“Man has a bit of a reputation, it seems. You weren’t the first XO of his to end up being fucked by him. Definitely not the only one on this ship.”

“You?”

He shook his head. “No, not me. Remember young Jenkins, killed on Eden Prime?” I nodded. “He was definitely a conquest of Anderson. Young boy like that, fresh out of basic almost. Someone like that, fresh meat, would always be reeled in by someone like Anderson.” He paused. “So, he was your first. You obviously liked it then?”

“Definitely. What about you?”

“My first time was with a man. Well, technically a man, as we were both legal but barely. We agreed to fuck as I was heading off to join up. He was my best friend through school. Thing is, after we’d done the deed, we both felt awkward, and I thought maybe it actually wasn’t for me. So after basic, I joined some friends and we hit up one of those popular spots and tried a couple of women. But I knew within a minute with the first women it _definitely_ wasn’t for me, but I tried a second woman, just to be sure.

So I thought I might as well try it with a man as second time around. Ended up being a fellow soldier. Very eager to please. Loved sucking cock.” Alenko trailed off and chuckled. “I wasn’t his only conquest during my time there. Spent a week by the beach and I swear he had a different guy in the morning, then a different guy at night.”

“Spreading the love, it seems.” I paused, before asking, “So I know labels mean fuck all nowadays but you are?”

“I liked to say I’m all the way gay, Shepard. Women can be attractive, beautiful, and all the other adjectives, but do I desire them sexually? No.”

I turned my body position on the bench so I could lean closer into him. “So what do you like then?” I asked, lowering my voice.

Alenko met my eyes and smirked. “Well, men, obviously, Shepard. But I take it you mean if I have particular tastes in the bedroom?” I nodded. “Well, if you really must know… I love it when a man is on his knees before me, taking my cock in his mouth.” He barely blinked. “Feeling his lips wrap around my shaft, using his tongue as he takes inch after inch. Can’t be beaten. And when a man blows me to completion, and happily takes what I give him, and swallows it, well, that sort of man should be one you keep around for a little longer.”

I leaned forward and kissed him, which didn’t surprise him in the least, meeting my mouth with his own, a growl rumbling from deep inside, his mouth moving from mine as he found a spot on my neck he liked, almost digging his teeth in, forcing a low moan to escape me. “What else?” I managed to ask.

“My partner needs to be hot, Shepard. A fellow soldier, most of the time. Needs to care for himself and his body. Muscular. Defined. Sculpted like a statue almost. Thick cock and a tight arse. I love it when a man gets on his knees and bends over, presenting his arse for me, another conquest. I love a man who can take my length and love it. I love a man who loved to be fucked and I mean fucked. I love a man who’ll sit on my cock and ride himself to completion, spreading his seed all over my chest, though I’ll then make him lick it up.”

We kissed again, one of my hands caressing his chest though finding its way down to his groin, feeling his hard cock through his trousers, earning another growl as I gave it a gentle squeeze. “Do you love being fucked, Shepard?” he asked, breaking the kiss.

“Fuck yes.”

“Why?”

“The feeling of his cock stretching my arsehole as he slides it inside me. Feeling his thick cock pumping in and out of me for what can feel like hours, hitting all the right spots inside me. The feeling of submitting to the desires of another man. Getting on all fours and just letting him use me, feeling him cum deep inside me. Getting on my knees before him and aiming to please by swallowing him and his seed.”

The kissing continued, increasing in passion, desire and intensity. Eventually we stood up and moved our way to my quarters. Closing and locking the door, clothing was quickly removed, strewn across the floor. I don’t think he wanted anything more at that moment that to fuck me, so I definitely surprised him when I lowered myself down onto the bed, and he would have seen the plug. I heard him chuckle as he pulled it out, earning a moan. “How long has that been in?”

“Most of the day.”

“Oh, this is definitely going to be a lot of fun,” he stated, surprised when he lowered his mouth and started to eat my arse. I didn’t receive that often, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and handing it back. I’ll admit one thing, Alenko could eat arse like a god, making me squirm and almost whimper with desire before I finally felt him apply lube to my hole.

Then I felt him press his cock against me, sliding in quickly, earning a hissed, “Yes!” as he buried his cock inside me. I hadn’t even really seen it in the haste to get undressed and his cock inside me, but from the feeling alone, it was long, thick, and perfect for my arse. It didn’t take him long before giving me good, hard thrusts. No real tempo to begin, just a good hard thrust, making me groan and grunt, hearing him do the same, our skin slapping together each time.

“Fuck, your arse is tight, Shepard,” he moaned.

“Your cock is even better, Kaidan.” To emphasise my enjoyment, I pushed back, wanting him even deeper inside me. I felt him move, glancing to back to see what he needed, so I lowered myself down as he leaned forward, resting his arms to my side, as he started to build up a good rhythm pounding me.

“Fuck yes!” I cried.

Each thrust felt fantastic, and I groaned loudly, knowing I was about to cum without touching myself. I let him know, which urged him on to fuck me faster, and I definitely groaned louder as I felt myself cum, squeezing his cock at the same time, which simply made him go faster still. “Shepard,” he breathed, knowing he’d be getting close himself.

“Cum in me, Kaidan. I need your cum.”

“In a second, Shepard,” he grunted, his thrusts now frantic but perfect. My arse was taking every inch of his cock and it wanted it more. It would probably want it constantly. It definitely wanted to be filled by his cum. I urged him on further, harder, faster, more and more, but he couldn’t last forever, grunting into my ear with his final few thrusts before he almost roared, straining as I felt his cock throb and start to fill me. “Fuck yes, Shepard. Fuck yes!” he exclaimed.

“Oh my god,” he moaned. I felt every spurt inside me, blasting and filling me up, squeezing his cock with my arse so he gave me every drop possible. Then he collapsed on top of me and I lowered myself down, feeling my cum soaked sheets beneath me, though I’d sprayed that much cum myself by now, I didn’t really care.

We stayed like that for a while before he eventually pulled out and sat back, allowing me to at least turn over. I looked him up and down. The man was cut from stone. Six pack abs. Cut pecs. Broad shoulders and strong arms. And his cock was still tall and proud, glistening with lube and cum in the low light of my quarters. I spread my legs as he crawled forward, our mouths colliding again, running a hand through his hair as I moaned without realising. God, the man even smelled good. He broke the kiss and grinned. “Well, I think that needed to happen, Shepard.”

“How long?”

“I had you picked within a couple of days. When I heard the rumours about Anderson, I knew all I would have to do was wait.” He paused before adding, “When you announced the rules for downstairs, part of me did think I’d missed my chance, that you were doing that because you thought I wasn’t.”

“Honestly, I didn’t plan most of what happened. It was something new and fun.”

He pushed forward, sliding his cock into my willing arse again, though stopped as I shuffled, spreading my legs nice and wide. “So, what do you want, Shepard?”

“You.”

He chuckled. “I know, but I think it’s obvious what I like. Are you saying you want me to fuck you, Shepard?”

“Yes.”

“Suck my cock?”

“Yes.”

“Eat my arse?”

“Yes.”

“Do whatever I want in here?”

“God yes.”

“Invite other guys to join in?”

“Absolutely.”

“But not exclusive?”

“No. We’re going to have a lot of fun, Kaidan, I think that’s a guarantee. But there are a lot of guys downstairs who love to fuck as well. I think you’d like to join in.”

“Correct, but I’d like some private time with my commander as well.”

“Definitely.”

That seemed to settle things rather quickly, as he was quickly fucking me once again, wrapping my legs around so they rested on his lower back, giving him even better penetration. Our kisses were hot and hungry, intense in their desire, both of us moaning, even growling, as he pounded me, feeling each thrust deep inside. Now that he’d cum, I knew he’d last longer.

I dug my fingers into his back, urging him on to go faster. I loved it when he slowed down but each thrust was with intent, grunting each time, and when he started to pull all the way out and slide it in, I definitely yelled out my thanks to God, feeling my arsehole stretch to fit him each and every time. We fucked for what felt like hours, sweating, breathing heavily, muscles starting to ache, but we didn’t want to stop, desperate to just keep fucking for as long as possible.

I unloaded on my stomach against, using a finger to clean some of it up, Alenko chuckling as I licked my finger. I then offered him some, which he happily accepted. He moaned approvingly. “Might have to return the favour to you one day,” he stated.

“I’d prefer yours in my mouth first, Kaidan.”

“You’re cleaning me up when I’m done, Shepard.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.”

He kept going for a little longer, and when he really started to fuck me fast once again, I knew he was getting close. I tightened my legs around him, his kissing intense as he groaned into my mouth, I broke the kiss and whispered, “Cum for me, Kaidan. Make my arse yours.” That did the trick, each thrust with the express intent on firing inside me as deeply as possible. When he finally released, I wrapped him up with both arms and legs, feeling him thrust as hard as possible until he was spent, then he relaxed completely on my chest, the only being that of his breathing. He was covered in sweat, feeling it all over his back, tracing his muscles and also more than one scar. Running my heels down his lower back and over his arse, I could feel the muscles there as well. Man definitely looked after himself.

“My god, Shepard,” he moaned.

“Good?”

He lifted himself up and chuckled. “I haven’t had a fuck like that in quite a while. You’ve got some stamina.”

When he pulled out, I immediately felt depressed at the feeling of emptiness though I remembered what he wanted, rolling forward and swallowing his cock without hesitation. I looked up, hoping to see his approval, which I earned with a generous smile. Once he was satisfied, and his cock started to soften, we lay back side by side.

“Sleeping arrangements?” he asked.

“Um…”

He chuckled again. “No problem, Shepard. If we’re just fucking, that’s fine.”

“Thanks. Plus, it will avoid gossip. Everyone knows what goes on downstairs, and enough know I was down there before. This is a sanctuary and I could do without more rumours about what goes on in my quarters.”

We chatted a little more about our pasts. Alenko sounded like a real heart-breaker, a string of lovers from post to post. He didn’t speak of any great loves, too busy simply having fun. It was obvious the man loved to fuck and variety was the spice of life. I admitted to having a girlfriend or two, then a string of short term flings, but I’d always been left wondering what more there was, that something was missing. And I realised what it was.

“Cock,” I said, “Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate men now, and there is a certain type I now want, but while I appreciate the beauty of a woman, and they are sexually appealing, I love the cock. I love to look at them, preferably erect. I love to feel them. I love to lick and suck them. And I love it when they’re inside me.”

“Maybe you need a woman with a strap on?”

“They don’t cum, Kaidan. I love cock, and I’m growing to really like the men they are attached to. Some of them downstairs are just fucking gorgeous. The sort I’d happily get on my knees for and let them leave a load on my face for later.”

Heading into the shower cubicle, he noticed the dildo attached to the wall and nodded his approval. “Damn, one hell of a toy, Shepard.”

“It gets used most mornings. A good session before work.”

The shower was pretty small, so that just meant plenty of touching, fondling and making out, pressed back against the wall as we did. No more fucking, though, as he admitted that he did need sleep in the end. Walking him to the door, he had thrown on a shirt and his underwear, at least, and with a last deep kiss, I bid him goodnight.

Now that I’d had Alenko, I immediately wondered who next I could seduce into bed.


	7. Shepard and the Sex Club

Saving the colony of Terra Nova had the crew of the _Normandy_ feted as heroes, and having spent most of our time on mission since taking command, flying around the galaxy, I rewarded everyone with a seventy-two-hour furlough on the planet, with Presley, my XO, organising rosters that required only minimal staff be present on watch.

Once the _Normandy_ docked, and after the medals and ceremonies, we were given the freedom to do as we desired. Most of the Marines had a few ideas and, since we were off-duty and I was just another Marine, I joined the others as we headed out on the town, taking over bars as we ordered drinks, enjoyed some tunes, and chatted about missions, our lives, and just the general topics that interested all of us.

Thankfully we lived in a time with a liberal attitude to all things sex. It wasn’t completely in your face, but it was no longer as taboo as it sometimes was in even the recent past. To some, sex was a commodity to be sold. To others, sex was something that should simply be enjoyed by everyone. To many, sex was now something that anyone should enjoy, whether you wanted to do it by yourself, with another man or woman, who cares. Considering that humans were now fucking what we once termed aliens, the fact men wanted to fuck other men, which had always carried a larger stigma than lesbianism, wasn’t a problem at all.

So sex clubs dedicated to men were now easy to find. Again, it wasn’t flaunted but they were not hidden down back alleys, where you’d enter dark, dingy basements and there was an air of criminality about the place. Nowadays, you could find such clubs on main streets, though generally you’d have to go down a side street, simply so they could advertise more openly. The whole 'Won’t someone please think of the children’ crowd liked to make their voices heard.

I’d never been to a sex club before, at least not one that catered to only a particular clientele, so although I had an idea of what to expect, seeing is believing. All the Marines downstairs were there, and it seemed Sergeant Willis was in charge. No surprise, considering he was someone a lot of the men wanted to be fucked by. Larger, broader, taller than all of them, he definitely had a masculine appeal. I’d been fucked by him only the once so far but the one experience had left me wanting even more.

I mentioned previously that what happened downstairs on the ship was a reminder of Sodom and Gomorrah. What we walked into was nothing but it. My god, I’d never seen something as beautiful, as debauched, as wonderful as to what we walked into. It was clear the money that it had taken to construct such a place. Naked waiters, who wore only a collar and tie, walked around, serving nibbles and drinks. There was a long bar, where naked bartenders served drinks to naked patrons. There were lounges around, upon which men relaxed, or perhaps they were with another man, enjoying each other.

Greeted by a maitre d’hotel upon entering, he seemed to realise who we were, and led us towards a side room where we were informed that we could undress, store our valuables, before he would explain the facilities on offer. There was an air of excitement and anticipation as we all stripped off, twelve of us eventually standing before the host, amused that all of us nearly towered over him. He explained the situation. The front area was a bar and lounge, generally for relaxation but sex was still welcomed. There was a sauna, jacuzzi and a pool. There was a cinema playing films. There were private rooms. There was a large public area at the rear of the establishment, where screens played pornography, a small stage where those who wanted to could perform, and other lounges around that could be used. The world was our oyster, he said, the only rule was that there must be consent. Finally, we were each given a strap to wear around our wrist, to which we’d link our personal bank accounts, and that is how we would pay for anything we needed.

I didn’t want to feel overwhelmed too quickly so I made for the bar, no surprise at least half of the men headed straight for the either the cinema or back room, eager to simply start fucking each other or other men. Taking a seat at the bar, I ordered a scotch on the rocks, having cut down my beer drinking to practically nil. Feeling bloated and other effects made sex difficult sometimes, or so I had learned.

“First time?” the bartender asked.

“Yeah. Figured a drink would help. It’s not nerves, it’s just… a lot to take in to start off with.”

“Aye, but you’ll get used to it very quickly. One thing you’ll notice is what everything is made out of. Lounges are leather. Floors are tiled. All the wood is veneer. Basically, everything can be wiped down with a simple cloth or towel. There are stains, of course, but considering the establishment, we keep it quite clean.”

It made me chuckle. “Lots of cum?”

“Some nights in here can be crazy. Where are you guys from?”

“We’re obviously Marines. Our ship is docked nearby.”

“Ship.” He paused and then his eyes widened. “Hang on, you boys are from the Normandy?” I nodded. “Awesome. You guys saved our arses. Tell you what, next three drinks for any of you is on the house.”

“Thanks.”

“You look familiar but I’m assuming you want some anonymity.” He gestured at the bar. “Well, there’s plenty of lube here. And there are also pills that will help you maintain if you are worried about performance. Everything legal, of course. Days of illicit drugs and that sort of thing is well in the past.” He trailed off as I felt a presence behind me, eventually the chest of someone against my back, and a hard cock pressing even harder. The bartender simply smiled. “You enjoy your night, Marines. Pleasure to have you here.”

The presence behind me remained there for a moment before he said, “Move back a little, sir.”

I shuffled back enough that my arse hung off. A muscular arm, covered in tribal tattoos, reached for the bottle of lube nearby, glancing back to see a certain Sergeant Willis behind me. I quickly felt him apply some lube to me, no doubt more to himself, before I felt the head of his cock press against me. “Push it in,” I whispered. I moaned when I felt it slide in, and moaned louder when he kept sliding it in until he’d buried every inch. “Fuck,” I groaned.

Then he didn’t move, resting an arm around me, feeling his breath in my ear. “How long do you think you can handle it before you’re begging me to fuck you?”

I chuckled. “Five minutes at best.”

He bit my earlobe and I shuddered. “Clock is ticking, Shepard.”

I wanted him to fuck me right away, but he didn’t move a muscle, his arm wrapped around me, noticing him drinking from a similar tumbler glass. I didn’t dare glance back, figuring he would have had a look in his eye that would have just made me want him more. Five minutes seemed to take forever, but they were the best five minutes, or at least one of the best, of my life. His cock was simply magnificent when just resting inside me.

“Time’s up, Shepard, I’m impressed.”

“Fuck me!” I exclaimed, to the amusement of some surrounding customers. I felt him gently push me forward, resting my head on the bar, and he was soon driving his cock into me hard. “Yes, just like that,” I moaned.

“Fuck, your arse is tighter in this position, Shepard.”

That gained the attention of some nearby patrons, particularly the bartender. “Commander Shepard?” he asked. I simply met his eyes and nodded, unable to stop moaning as it was just too damned good. “Fucking hell, I never thought… Drinks on the house all night for you, sir.”

“Thanks,” I grunted, before I glanced back, “Don’t you dare stop, Sergeant.”

“I’m only stopping when I’ve filled your arse, Shepard.”

One of his hands was soon pushing me down further as he started to pick up the pace somehow. Other patrons were cheering him off, urging him to really fuck my arse. I loved every damn second. Every thrust was better than the last. I would have loved to have bottled the experience and sold it to people it was so damned good. I had to spread my legs, at least, freeing my cock, as I could feel an orgasm building. Once I freed it, I think I shot my load within a couple of minutes. “Oh god,” I moaned.

“Knew I’d make you cum,” Willis grunted, and my orgasm spurred him on, as I could sense he was getting close as well. There were a few more thrusts as he groaned loudly, and then I swear I felt his massive cock throb inside my arse before he practically sprayed my insides with his cum. He kept pumping until his cock was empty, and only then did he slowly come to a stop, leaning forward against me. I leaned back, resting my head against his chest.

“That was fucking fantastic,” I whispered. Feeling his hand under my chin, he turned my head and gave me one hell of a hot kiss, his large hands tracing muscle tone and scars on my body. “Great kisser too.” Feeling him pull out, I moaned as I immediately missed his presence inside me. That simply made him chuckle as he knew I already liked him.

Downing his drink, he gave my arse a gentle slap. “I’ll see you later, Shepard.”

“I hope so, Willis.” The grin he returned… God, women didn’t stand a chance with me any longer, not unless she looked like him or similar.

I ordered another drink before I wandered over to an empty lounge and relaxed, turning so I could watch one of the vidscreens. Amusingly, it was a direct feed from what I could only assume was the action taking place out back. I recognised faces, of course. Most of them were in the middle of something though one or two were off to the sides, drinking and chatting.

“Interested?” someone asked, glancing to see a man looking down at me.

“I’ll be inclined to head back there later.”

“Want some company now?”

I looked up, met his eyes, before I looked down. I had a feeling he was a fellow soldier, certainly had the build of one, the scars, tattoos, physique, it all pointed to him being one. I grinned and gestured. “Take a seat.”

Sitting down, he took a sip before glancing. “Names or…?”

“Nope. No names.”

His grin broadened. “Just the way I like it. You in the service?”

“Marines. Technically, Special Forces, but I’m a Marine at heart. You?”

“Infantry.”

“Thought so. Local?”

“No. Here on furlough.”

“Same here.”

“What do you like?”

“I’m here to be fucked.”

“Love a man who knows what he likes.”

He wasted no time leaning across to give me a deep kiss, his tongue immediately in my mouth. We placed glasses down as he quickly had me on my back, head resting on the arm of the lounge. I placed a leg on the back, the other on the ground, though he was resting on me at the moment as we made out. “You have a great cock,” I said.

“Thanks. Just want to get straight into it?”

“Definitely.”

There were bottles of lube on the nearby table, though as soon as he used his fingers on me, he grinned. “Someone’s been fucked already. Who?”

“Another Marine.”

“Lucky man.”

He sat back so I could get a good look at his cock as he lubed it up. Impressive specimen and I licked my lips in anticipation. When he was ready, I shuffled to get comfortable as my new friend leaned forward, aiming his cock for my tight little hole, hoping he’d spread it nice and wide for our enjoyment. Considering Willis had just been there, he slid into me easier, burying himself rather quickly. Then he fucked me.

God, it was good. I’d barely known him five minutes, didn’t even know his name, and his cock was inside me. There was something so appealing about it, just completely anonymous sex. He leaned forward and down, eager to kiss me, and I lifted myself up slightly, giving him better penetration, feeling him even deeper, moaning into his mouth.

“Fuck,” I groaned, “Fuck, your cock is great.”

“So’s your arse. Love a stranger who’ll take cock so quickly.”

I wasn’t going to admit that this was all still relatively new to me, though my partner count was building rather quickly, which I didn’t mind. I joked to myself that I catching up with what I’d missed out on. My new friend was soon grunting and groaning, and it seemed he was enjoying himself quite a lot, starting to really slam his cock into me. I noticed a couple of people sit on a couch opposite, simply watching, and that sent a thrill throughout my body. I realised I didn’t mind people watching me get fucked, at least in a place like this.

My new friend erupted in me a few minutes later, burying his cock a final time and leaving it inside me, joining the load already left by Willis. I had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. With one final kiss, he pulled out, feeling a little cum dribble out of me, as he stood up. “Thank you for your service, Marine,” he said, half-joking at least.

“Thank you, soldier. Enjoy the rest of your time here.”

“I will.”

And that was it. We met, fucked, he came, and off he went. Probably twenty minutes at most. I felt… It was exhilarating, to be honest. I didn’t feel cheap or used. It was what I’d wanted. Just an anonymous cock to fuck me, plus it helped the man attached was hot as well. Noticing the lounge across now had three people, I entertained myself by spinning around, reaching down and spreading my arse, feeling the cum leak out of me.

“God damn,” one of them said.

“Got to have me some of that,” another muttered.

“Go on then,” I urged.

There was a look of surprise before he walked over. He definitely wasn’t a soldier, but he had a nice cock and a fit body, at least. He lubed himself up quickly, spreading my legs wide for him as he slid his cock into me. He wasted no time pumping into me and barely lasted five minutes, I think due to the sheer excitement, but I loved the feeling of a man finishing inside me, so five minutes or thirty didn’t matter. He barely said a word the entire time, emptying himself and pulling out, walking away without a word. I laughed to myself as I stood up and walked to the bar, feeling cum dribble down my legs, realising I hadn’t actually cum since Willis had been fucking me.

Grabbing an energy drink from the bartender, as I didn’t want alcohol affecting me, I decided to wander around. The place was busy but not overcrowded. The music volume was sensible in the bar area, allowing conversation to flow. I popped my head into the cinema, but there were only a couple of people in there, and sitting there watching porn didn’t actually appeal. The sauna had a few people inside relaxing, the jacuzzi looked like a lot of fun, the pool looked like it wasn’t for sexual activity, so I headed to the back room.

Wall to wall sex, that’s what it was. Guys masturbating, and I saw a variety of sex toys that could be used. Couples fucking, whether it was doggy, missionary, cowgirl, reverse, standing up, on the ground, think of it and they were probably doing into. Couple of threesomes, guy in the middle, cock in mouth, cock in arse. And one case of something I hadn’t thought about, a young man, what I knew was called a twink, with two enormous cocks in his arse, and I recognised the two as being from my ship.

I locked eyes with Alenko, who seemed to be hanging back, which I found a slight surprise, walking towards him, taking his body in as always. Leaning back against the wall next to him, I said, “Surprised to see you here, Kaidan. I thought you’d be out having fun.”

“Already have, Shepard. Had a taster here and there, but you can’t go all out too early in these places. Wear yourself out. There’s plenty of time.”

“After anything in particular?”

“I’m afraid you’re not on the menu tonight. I’m craving some fresh meat.”

“How fresh?”

“Well, you won’t get virgins in here. They’d get eaten alive and scared of ever returning, probably never have sex again. I just mean young men, experienced enough they can come in here with confidence, but to people like me, they’re putty in my paws, willing to do whatever I want to please me.”

“Sounds like you have experience, Kaidan.”

“Enough to know what I’m looking for.” He gestured with his head. “The twink there being doubled? Those two conspired and made their play within ten minutes of him walking in here. Didn’t stand a chance. But, as the host said, he was completely willing, desperate to please the two of them, particularly once he learned they were Marines. Guess we have a reputation.” He paused before asking, “What have you done?”

“Willis fucked me in the bar. Then was fucked by two others. No names. Anonymous.”

Alenko laughed. “Seriously? Well done, Shepard. I mean, that takes confidence.”

“First guy was hot, I’ll admit that. Great cock. Great fuck. Second guy was just a cock. I was showing off, he stated interest, so I let him have a go. Not as good but it was satisfying.”

“Sounds like you’ve just been fucking. Thought you like sucking cock too?”

“Of course.”

“You should go to the gloryhole then.” Ah, I’d heard of those. I always thought they were fiction. Apparently not. “There’s a gloryhole section over there. All you do is select a little room, shut the door, and you will get random dick to suck. And, trust me, there won’t be a shortage of cock.” I felt my cock throb at the thought. Alenko seemed to notice my excitement as he grinned. “You might want to grab one of the toys, stick it in your arse at the same.”

“I think I’ll do just that. Thanks, Kaidan.”

“Have fun, Shepard. By the time you’re done, I might have found a prize.”

Grabbing a toy, a nice thick one, I wiped it down with a bacterial wipe, grabbed some lube, and I found the room where the gloryholes were, noticing men were already at a couple of them. Finding a door to enter, I walked in to see a series of booths, a sign stating red meant occupied, green meant free. Finding a free room, I walked inside and there were a couple of instructions. First, I lubed the toy up, stuck it to the chair and sat down on it, moaning as it was rather thick and filled me up nicely. Flicking the switch, light appeared and I only had to wait a minute before the first cock slid through the hole. I licked my lips before I immediately swallowed it, bouncing up and down on the dildo as I blew the anonymous cock. Using all the tricks I’d learned, I soon felt the usual signs of impending orgasm, and I made sure the cock filled my mouth with cum, swallowing it down. Job done, the cock disappeared, and a new one was introduced. This was the first black one I’d seen, nice and thick as well. I had no problem taking that one in my mouth too, actually hearing him groan. I was now riding the dildo faster, pumping my cock at the same time, utterly turned on by what I was doing.

When I felt this one about to cum, I pulled back just in time to feel his cock spurt his cum all over my face, though once done, I immediately swallowed it again, ensuring I got a good taste before he pulled out. While I waited for the next one, I focused on my toy, getting off it for a moment, applying more lube, before I sat down again. “Fuck,” I moaned, “This toy is too good.” I heard a chuckle from a booth next door. “It is,” I moaned.

“Would you rather the real thing?” the voice asked.

“God yes.”

I unlocked the door, quickly joined by one of my Marines. Chief Harris. Recognising it was me, his face lit up as he moved the dildo and sat on the chair. As he was readying himself, another cock appeared, immediately beginning to suck that as I felt Harris grab my hips and lower me down on his cock. Then he let me take control, and I happily bounced up and down on his thick cock as I sucked the anonymous one. That one lasted a little longer, perhaps ten minutes, before I took another load in my mouth. Switching to say the booth was empty, I sat up, turned around, and sat back down on Harris, resting one arm around his neck as I pumped my cock with my hand.

“Fucking hell,” I murmured.

“Keep going, Shepard. Cum all over me.”

“Will in a minute. Great suggestion, Chief.”

I leaned down and kissed him hard, making him growl as his hands firmly grabbed my arse. I moaned into his mouth for that, though he let me maintain control until I finally groaned loudly, unloading a torrent of cum all over his chest and stomach, before I finally needed to rest, collapsing forward. “Needed that, Shepard?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Fuck yes.”

“Good. Want to suck more cock?”

“Definitely.”

So he had me stand up as I switched the light back on, and once I had another new cock in my mouth, he slid his cock into my arse, hands on my hips, and pumped his cock into me. Though distracting, I could focus enough on blowing the cock enough to get the anonymous man hot and horny enough to eventually cum, taking a third load in my mouth and swallowing it down eagerly. Harris kept fucking me, though I knew he wouldn’t last much longer, as another cock was quickly slid through the hole, swallowing that down as quickly as any others.

“Fuck, Shepard,” Harris moaned. He pumped me hard for another thirty seconds before I felt him unload in my arse, eventually resting. That allowed me to fully focus on the cock I was sucking. He lasted around ten minutes before I took another load, and after I swallowed that one, I knew I was done for now. My mouth was feeling a little sore after so much attention.

Turning around, Harris was sitting down again, grinning away. “Who know our CO was such a fucking legend!”

“Huh?”

“Shepard, seriously, the guys are impressed. Why the hell do you think we follow every single word. You bust our balls, figuratively speaking, but when you’re just… you, you’re in here with us, sucking strange dick, getting your arse fucked, and you’re just living in the moment. And that’s not even mentioning what goes on back on the ship. We were disappointed you stopped coming down as often, though we understood.”

“I’m glad you did. There was a reason. Trust me, I loved being around you guys like that. I definitely found what I was looking for.”

“Found a liking for your fellow Marine, Shepard?”

“Definitely. Unexpected, but a welcome one.”

“Well, the guys like you too, Shepard. Particularly Willis. He really likes to fuck you. Thinks you’re a hot piece of arse.”

“Well, he’s already enjoyed me tonight.”

“First one?”

“Of course.”

Harris just cracked up. “Figured. He basically warned us all of you.”

“He’s an excellent soldier. Follows my every command to the letter. I’m glad the respect is mutual.”

Standing up, Harris led us out of the section, returning to the main room. I glanced around to see Alenko had found a prize, a cute young thing who must have been no older than eighteen, nineteen, and he was getting seriously railed by Alenko. He looked my way and grinned, giving the arse of his partner a firm slap, really hammering his cock into him.

I headed back to the bar area for another drink, and after swallowing all that cum, I did need to take the taste out of my mouth. I loved swallowing cum, but the lingering aftertaste was occasionally a bit much. Leaning against the bar, I had a chat with the bartender, watching people come and go. There was a little action in the bar area but it seemed a lot of it was confined to other areas. One or two of my group did eventually leave, a couple simply worn out, one or two others finding someone they’d like privacy with.

I stayed long enough that I was one of the last to remain. Alenko disappeared with another hot young piece of arse, telling me not to wait up nor expect him back until required to leave. The look on the kid’s face was priceless, though it was one of absolute desire. Eventually, it seemed I was one of the last one’s there until Willis came strolling through. When he saw me, his face broadened into an almost knowing grin.

“Commander,” he almost growled when standing next to me.

“Sergeant.”

“It appears we are the last people of our group here.”

“I believe you would be correct.”

“Any plans except sleep?”

“I haven’t thought of anything yet.”

“Where are you staying?”

“I’ve been given a room in one of the hotels nearby.”

“Want some company?”

Now I met his eyes. “Willis, I’ve been waiting here specifically for you.”

He grinned again. “Just what I wanted to hear. Come on, we should head off.”

Dressing in near silence, we thanked the host and the bartender, leaving the bartender a good tip for all his advice and service, before we headed out into what looked like early morning light. Finding our way to the hotel, I’d been given a room on an upper floor, with a balcony and a terrific view of the city, the beaches only a short walk away.

But Willis and I took little notice of that. Soon as the door closed, he was all over me, and I loved it, clothes being practically ripped off as we tumbled onto the bed. He had one thing, and one thing only on his mind. He wanted to fuck me senseless.

I’d obviously come prepared, with a bottle of lube now always on my nightstand, so he grabbed that and lubed himself up, sliding his cock into my tight hole with expertise, burying himself quickly as he leaned forward. I ran my hands up and down up his chest and down his abs. God, he was sex on legs. “Like it, Shepard?”

“You’re fucking fit, Willis.”

“As are you, Shepard. Why I’m so eager to fuck you.” He kissed me hard, a gesture of how much he wanted me, growling as he started to pump into me. I just wanted him in me for as long as possible, breaking the kiss to take a breath, running my hands down his back as one of his cupped my arse, changing my position, feeling him get deeper still.

“Yes, Willis, yes,” I moaned.

We fucked until dawn and past it. He came more than once, filling me each time. He made me cum without having to stroke myself at least once, his long, thick cock absolute perfect for my arse. I craved him, positioning myself so he could get even deeper inside me, moaning loudly when he went ‘balls deep’ as often as he did. Most of the time, it was simply on my back, or on my side. One new position was having me on my side, legs closed, and it made my arsehole even tighter for him. It felt wonderful, and he definitely enjoyed it, pumping into me faster and faster until he erupted again.

We couldn’t go on forever, the final time having me almost back against the headboard, my legs curled back so my feet were almost touch it, arse completely exposed, watching his cock disappear into me time and again. “Yes, Willis, keep going.”

“Fucking hell, Shepard. Your stamina is unreal.”

“I crave your cock. My arse will want it constantly.”

He leaned forward, mouth hungry for mine again. I moaned as he was deeper than ever. He couldn’t last, not in that position, not when my tight arse almost milked his cock, needing his cum desperately. When he came that final time, we were both spent, resting together as we simply tried to catch our breath. Despite that, I still didn’t want him to pull out, though he eventually needed to, his glorious cock finally going soft.

We eventually headed for a shower. It was probably the first time I could even describe anything we did as intimate, as he pressed me back against the wall, kisses intense, still a display of his raw power and animal magnetism. It just made me want him even more.

I would have asked him to stay, in all honesty, but it wasn’t about that. It wasn’t romantic. He dressed himself before I escorted him to the door. “Shepard, I’ll admit one thing. That’s some of the best sex I’ve had in my life.”

For some reason, the compliment made me grin, feeling my cheeks actually hurt. “Thanks,” I said, feeling heat rise in me.

“Just one thing. Don’t be a stranger downstairs. We’ve talked about it, we understand, and we also know we might have taken the piss a bit. But it was all new to us as well, and we didn’t know the limit. Now we do know, and I knew there are a lot of guys, including myself, who’d like you back down there.”

“I’ll give it some thought, Sergeant.”

That earned a grin in return, before he offered a lazy salute. He turned and walked away, and I’ll admit, I watched him leave, before I closed the door and headed to bed.

No surprise that I slept most of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated, particularly if you have ideas and suggestions.


End file.
